


Чужая боль.

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Прямое продолжение фика  "Бояться и ненавидеть" http://archiveofourown.org/works/2129739<br/>За спасение Дженсена из тюрьмы, Джаред расплачивается своей свободой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая боль.

Джаред не любил жару. В Ираке она была другой, вовсе не такой, как дома – иссушающая, липкая, обволакивающая, душащая. Здесь Джареду постоянно не хватало воздуха – он сопел и дышал открытым ртом. Наверное, он устал, вымотанный ночными дежурствами в Абу-Гаиб.  
Джаред толкнул дверь и почувствовал облегчение, оказавшись в прохладном холле офиса. Здание было старым, Джаред точно не знал, но при Саддаме здесь вроде была школа или гимназия. Джаред слишком мало знал об этой стране. Он пробыл в Ираке всего несколько месяцев и уже чувствовал себя ветераном, ему казалось, что за недели, проведенные в тюрьме, он увидел больше дерьма, чем за всю свою жизнь.  
Он автоматически улыбнулся охраннику – рутинная проверка документов не заняла больше пяти минут. В комнате ожидания с низким потрескавшимся потолком Джаред снял бронежилет и расстегнул рубашку. Присел на старый стул с потрепанным сиденьем. Справа от него огромным белым пятном маячило окно. Джаред разглядывал пол под ногами – его запыленные армейские ботинки смотрелись мусором, сором на новом блестящем линолеуме. Джаред надеялся на помощь чистюль из Международного комитета Красного Креста.  
Сперва он услышал цоканье каблучков в коридоре, потом увидел миниатюрную блондинку.

– Джаред Падалеки, – девушка энергично пожала солдату руку, – меня зовут Алона Тал. Я возглавляю программу помощи населению.  
Ее специальность и улыбка – не совсем то, чего он искал – Джаред надеялся встретить кого-то более опытного и старшего. Он не знал, как рассказать вчерашней школьнице о багдадской тюрьме.  
– Вы не возражаете, если я включу запись? – девушка прошла к столу, покачивая бедрами, опустилась в кресло и закинула ногу на ногу.  
Ее движения были настолько естественны и раскованны, что на миг Джареду показалось, что он вернулся домой.  
– Не возражаю, – наваждение прошло, как только он услышал свой охрипший от жары голос.  
Мисс Тал кивнула, предложила гостю воды и, сложив на столе руки, задала первый вопрос:  
– Вы хотели поговорить о тюрьме Абу-Гаиб?  
– Я хотел поговорить о нарушении женевских конвенций и жестоком обращении с заключенными.  
Джаред выстрелил заготовленную фразу на одном дыхании, сердце забилось быстрее. Стоит прикрыть глаза и он снова окажется там. И никакое яркое солнце за окном и улыбки девушки не смогут его отвлечь. Он чувствовал чужую боль и стоял посреди освещенного коридора, всматриваясь в черные дыры камер.   
– Назовите ваше имя.  
– Джаред Тристан Падалеки, 272 полицейский полк.  
– Как давно вы работаете в Абу-Гаиб?  
– Месяц.  
Почти наяву Джаред услышал, как скрипнула решетка первой камеры, в которую он вошел. Воздух тяжелый, как на свалке, на полу вода достает до щиколотки, в углу, сжавшись комочком, лежит человек.  
– Вы были свидетелем жестокого обращения с заключенными?  
– Да. В первый день, когда я заступил на дежурство в ночную смену, охранники во главе с надзирателем заставили заключенного араба ползать на четвереньках и тявкать, как собака. Просто потому, что они находили это забавным. Когда заключенный отказывался, его били по лицу.  
Джаред прошел вглубь камеры, оглушенный хлюпающим звуком собственных шагов по мокрому полу. Дотронулся до неподвижного тела. Сперва он решил, что парень мертв, потом уловил слабое дыхание, поднеся ладонь к разбитым губам. У Джареда до сих пор ползли мурашки по спине, когда он вспоминал об этом. Страх и гнев. Кажется, он вскочил на ноги? Даже добежал до двери... Собирался позвать врача к раненому.  
– На следующий день они заставили заключенного вылавливать еду из унитаза. Парень был так голоден, что не сопротивлялся.  
Джаред беспрепятственно заходил в медблок – все понимающая и равнодушная доктор Палмер не задавала ему вопросов. Джаред смазывал раны арабов, давал им антибиотики и колол витамины. Арабы сносили его заботу молча. Терпели его присутствие, отводили глаза. Но хуже всего дело обстояло с единственным белым заключенным. Он не приходил в себя три дня. После беглого осмотра Джаред понял, что парня не только избили, но и изнасиловали. И все, что Джаред мог сделать для него – это высушить пол в его камере, принести матрас и обработать его раны.  
– Доктор Палмер сказала, что, согласно специальному распоряжению начальства, заключенные – не ее забота, – невпопад сказал Джаред.  
– Заключенным не оказывалась медицинская помощь?  
– Их пытали током, избивали и насиловали!  
– Э... Что вы хотите сказать? Имели место сексуальные издевательства?  
Джаред вспомнил затравленный взгляд Эклза – к моменту, когда белый парень пришел в себя, Джаред уже успел прочитать его досье.  
– Да, до полусмерти, до бессознательного состояния, а потом бросали в камерах умирать!  
Слишком много боли во взгляде Эклза. Чужая боль била Джареда наотмашь и забиралась в сердце.  
– Вы можете назвать имена солдат, пытавших заключенных?  
– Военный специалист Пеллегрино, капрал Эйкокс, сержант Веллинг, сержант Карвен... – Джаред буквально выплевывал слова, мечтая плюнуть палачам в лица.  
Возможно, ему представится такая возможность на суде. Ему и Эклзу. Вот кто действительно заслужил право плевать на мучителей. Где-то глубоко в груди Джареда кольнула тревога – он ушел и оставил Эклза там. Бросил? Он до сих пор не мог смириться с тем, что приходилось действовать исподтишка, лгать и изворачиваться. Но, может, эти шпионские игры Джаред перенес бы легче без приступов презрения к себе, если бы не пришлось оставлять без защиты Эклза. Слишком много чужой боли. Казалось Джареду уже никогда не избавиться от нее, он навсегда обречен чувствовать эту  
чужую боль.  
– Расскажите, что именно вы видели?  
Джаред тяжело посмотрел на девушку. Вопрос повторился, за ним еще один, Джаред сам не заметил, как был увлечен в водоворот однообразных вопросов и уточнений.  
За окном прогромыхала колонна грузовиков, на край стола присела муха, заменявший кондиционер вентилятор под потолком мерно шумел.  
– Что в это время делали другие охранники? Где проводились допросы?  
Джареда охватило нехорошее предчувствие – пока он здесь прохлаждается, Эклз может погибнуть. Да любой заключенный возможно в эту минуту делает свой последний вдох.  
– Да сколько можно? – взорвался Джаред.  
Подскочил на ноги и навис над открывшей от удивления рот девушкой.  
– Я вам уже десять раз все рассказал! Неужели вы еще не поняли? Это происходит сейчас – пока вы медлите, кто-то умирает.  
Слова горчили на языке, как будто он принял яд. Он не думал, что говорить о смерти будет так больно.  
Напряжение, воцарившееся в комнате, разрядил телефонный звонок. Мисс Тал едва ли не с облегчением схватилась за трубку и приподняла палец, приказывая Джареду молчать.  
За собственными шумными выдохами он плохо слышал телефонный разговор. Он мог думать лишь об одном. Вспоминать шарахающегося от прикосновений Эклза и удивляться, как можно было за несколько недель превратить человека... в запуганного зверька? Когда Джаред пытался подобрать подходящие слова, к горлу подступал комок.  
– Джаред, – голос мисс Тал был терпеливым и спокойным. – Завтра утром мы соберем комиссию, свяжемся с американским посольством, уведомим временное правительство, получим документы на посещение тюрьмы.  
Джаред почувствовал себя идиотом – он смутно представлял себе работу Международного комитета Красного Креста и надеялся на немедленное вмешательство. И только услышав про проволочки, осознал, насколько измучен и угнетен ситуацией.  
Мисс Тал говорила что-то еще и Джареду с трудом удалось сосредоточиться на ее словах.  
– К сожалению, мы не предлагаем программу защиты свидетелей. Мы никак не соединены с военным ведомством. Мы не можем дать вам новое назначение или отпуск. До выяснения всех обстоятельств и на время расследования вам придется...  
– Так даже лучше, - перебил ее Джаред, – я должен вернуться. Мне нужно...  
Он спешил, поставил смазанные подписи на распечатках, забыл при выходе пожать охраннику руку. Лишь на улице сообразил, что сегодня ему нельзя возвращаться в Абу-Гаиб – у него законный выходной. Но как он выдержит сутки, не зная, что происходит с Эклзом? Обработав однажды раны заключенных, он сам взвалил на себя ответственность за их судьбу. Надеялся поделиться тяжким бременем с опытными и уверенными сотрудниками МККК. Джаред чувствовал себя обманутым, потому что визит к правозащитникам не принес ожидаемого облегчения. Он по-прежнему был одинок и никто не спешил помочь заключенным. Совесть приказывала Джареду вернуться в тюрьму немедленно. Разум напоминал о том, что он ничего не сможет сделать, если Пеллегрино и его прихвостням вздумается опять привязать электрические провода к пенису любого из узников. Будь то араб или Эклз, Джаред не сможет остановить пытку. Его просто свяжут и запрут в одной из камер. В его силах только оказать первую медицинскую помощь, смазать ожоги и зашить раны. Но этого чертовски мало, недостаточно, чтобы успокоить их боль и его совесть.  
На улицах Багдада было шумно: закутанные в балахоны арабы голосили у прилавков с фруктами, отдыхающие солдаты устроились с магнитолой на обочине. Мимо пронеслась машина полицейского патруля с включенной сиреной. С пустыни дул ветер, отчего пыль оседала на лице и песок скрипел на зубах. Взгляд Джареда уперся в белый фургон со спутниковой антенной на крыше. «Репортеры без границ» Еще одна международная организация. Может, ему стоило обратиться к ним. Возможно, самый быстрый способ помочь узникам Абу-Гаиб – это придать дело огласке. Падкие на сенсации и жадные до скандалов журналисты не стали бы медлить. Джаред поморщился – одна часть его разума считала, что шумиха ускорит дело, вторая боялась хаоса и манипуляций общественным мнением. Где-то в глубине души Джаред продолжал верить в систему, верить, что люди в погонах пришли нести мир в эту страну. Поведение нескольких уродов в форме бросало тень на армию, но не убивало веру Джареда в идеалы. В семье его научили не выносить сор из дома и он уповал на мудрость военного начальства. Кто, как не они должны наказать преступников?  
Джаред обошел фургон журналистов и свернул в тенистый переулок, по углам которого был разбросан мусор. В воздухе пахло кошачьей мочой и шерстью.  
– Сержант Джаред Падалеки, – окрикнул низкий голос.  
По усыпанному галькой асфальту зашуршали колеса джипа.  
Крепкий мужчина вышел из машины и протянул Джареду руку в приветственном жесте:  
– Я генерал Морган, заведующий местным разведывательным управлением.  
Джаред пожал руку и испытал облегчение – высшее военное руководство, разве не на их помощь он рассчитывал?  
– Садитесь в машину, сержант Падалеки, думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить.  
Джаред рассеянно кивнул, обдумывая, с чего начать рассказ. В салоне вовсю работал кондиционер, и приятная прохлада окутала раскрасневшееся то ли от волнения, то ли от жары лицо Джареда.  
Морган уселся рядом и резко захлопнул дверь. На переднем сидении «хаммера» переглядывались двое солдат. Машина тронулась, взвизгнув резиной, и за окном поплыл полуразрушенный Багдад.  
– Вы были в Международном комитете Красного Креста?  
– Да, – кивнул уверенный в своей правоте Джаред, – доложил об издевательствах над заключенными в тюрьме Абу-Гаиб.  
– Почему вы сразу не пришли к нам? Или не обратились в посольство.  
– Я хотел, чтобы меры были приняты как можно скорее. Насколько я знаю, защита женевских конвенций – дело Красного Креста...  
Джаред вздохнул и хотел рассказать о постигшем его разочаровании – оказывается, Красный Крест тоже был бюрократической организацией и медлил там, где нужны были немедленные меры. Но ему не дали высказаться:

– Зачем вы обратились в международную организацию? Хотели скандала? Огласки? Запятнать репутацию нашей армии? Бросить тень на наше правительство и политику на Ближнем Востоке? Хотели, чтобы весь мир показывал на нас пальцем о смешивал американских солдат с дерьмом?  
Джаред едва не задохнулся от несправедливых обвинений. О чем генерал говорит? Может он не понял, что происходит?  
– В Абу-Гаиб пытают узников! – воскликнул Джаред. – На моих глазах арабскому семнадцатилетнему мальчишке одели мешок на голову и засунули ему в задницу отвертку! Другому приложили к плечам провода от трансформатора и заставили его танцевать от ударов током.  
Морган посмотрел Джареду в глаза. Джаред не мог прочитать взгляд генерала, но от его молчания веяло... презрением? Осуждением?  
– Идет война, молодой человек. Наши граждане гибнут каждый день в этой богом проклятой стране. Потому что такие арабские мальчишки, о которых вы говорите, одевают на себя пояса смертников или носят под халатами автоматы. Возможно, сейчас его братья подгоняют к нашему посольству грузовик с газовыми баллонами. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы сидели сложа руки и ждали, пока наши женщины и дети взлетят на воздух?  
Машина притормозила у блокпоста; окно со стороны водителя опустилось и в салон заглянуло одутловатое лицо. Обмен приветствиями, проверка документов. «Хаммер» заехал во внутренний двор, огороженный двухметровой стеной и остановился на стоянке у серого трехэтажного здания. Джаред почувствовал, что попал в ловушку. Как такое может быть, он же прав! Почему генерал смотрит на него с сожалением, словно только что Джаред наложил в штаны или совершил другую непростительную глупость? В горле внезапно пересохло. Ему не стоит бояться своих. Система дала сбой, он видел, как низко пали Пеллегрино и другие, но начальник ЦРУ не может себе позволить быть слепым.  
– Послушайте, их избивали, насиловали, пытали без суда и следствия, – горячо заговорил Джаред, – это противоречит нашим законам, противоречит международному праву...  
Морган кивнул на дверь. Джаред вышел из машины и оказался тут же зажат между двумя солдатами – безразличные лица, словно они несли караул около каменного монумента или армейского склада.  
– Вы, что, арестуете меня?  
– Тебе, конечно, не понять что такое патриотизм, Падалеки. Твоя мать нагуляла тебя на демонстрации за мир. Спала с неграми и арабами. А когда тебе было десять, и вовсе вышла замуж за китайца.  
Джаред дернулся, как от пощечины:  
– Вы не имеете права так говорить! Оскорблять меня и мою семью! Все ваши заявления – расизм в чистом виде – Америка на семьдесят процентов состоит из эмигрантов!  
Он выливал праведный гнев, а в душе зарождалась паника – что это за королевство кривых зеркал? Долбаная комната смеха. Почему они называют черное белым?  
– Если это арест, я хочу поговорить со своим адвокатом! – выпалил Джаред.  
– Заткнись, – выплюнул сквозь зубы Морган. – Ты не получишь адвоката. Ты вражеский боец и мы собираемся поговорить с тобой о том, почему ты предал свою страну.  
Кто-то невидимый сзади накинул Джареду на голову мешок.  
«Психи! Больные ублюдки!» – вспыхнуло в голове у Джареда.  
Несправедливость жгла изнутри. Он ударил, слепо, ориентируясь на звуки и тени – лишь бы достать. Отплатить за оскорбление, унижение, непонимание, разочарование. Сперва кулак смазал по воздуху, второй удар достиг цели и костяшки съездили по мягкому и теплому. Удар в висок свалил Джареда на землю и оглушил. Он как во сне чувствовал, что его подхватили под руки и потащили вперед. Ноги волочились по земле, тело стало ватным. Полностью Джаред пришел в себя, когда оказался на столе – руки, ноги и голову удерживали железные манжеты. Сквозь ткань закрывавшего голову мешка просвечивалось пятно света. Джаред закричал от ужаса, когда на его лицо полилась вода. Сперва тугая струя ощущалась как удар, потом холодные потоки потекли в рот и в нос. А у него не было никакой возможности отвернуть голову и отфыркаться.  
Джаред не успевал глотать, он захлебывался и позабыл, как дышать. В ушах стучала кровь. В горло словно вогнали нож, легкие полыхнули огнем. Джаред дергался в путах, в кровь сдирал кожу на запястьях и щиколотках о стальные браслеты, не замечая этого. Перед глазами расцвели красные круги. Ужас поглотил мозг. Спазмы охватили грудь и желудок. Он тонул.  
Когда его отцепили, Джаред безвольно остался лежать на спине, лишь голову повернул на бок. С болезненным кашлем вернул часть воды на мокрую, прилипшую к лицу ткань. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, дыхание стало сиплым. Джаред чувствовал себя больным. Он хотел повернуться на бок и сжаться калачиком, но от большого количества воды живот надулся и отзывался болью на любое движение. Когда чужие руки сомкнулись на его предплечьях, Джаред попробовал сопротивляться, отбиваться. Суставы тут же были выкручены и Джареда поставили на ноги и согнули пополам.   
Джаред обмяк в державших его руках.

………………………

 

В «зеленой зоне» Багдада был один госпиталь – половину отдали местным, половиной пользовались американцы. Дженсен бывал здесь несколько раз и видел полицейские кордоны между этажами. На всякий случай. Чтоб следили за порядком.  
В палате пахло хлоркой, по стенам змеились трещины, на окнах белели новые стеклопакеты и жалюзи. Все десять коек были заняты. Рядом с Дженсеном парень с перебинтованной головой отходил после контузии:  
– Помнишь, на прошлой неделе был артиллерийский обстрел?  
Дженсен не помнил, для него на прошлой неделе не существовало ничего, кроме стен Абу-Гаиба. Мир сузился до тюремной камеры? Его память сплошь покрывали белые пятна, будто плесень, Дженсен с трудом вспоминал обычные вещи, словно не парень напротив, а он сам отходил от контузии.  
Дженсен вздрагивал от каждого резкого звука. С ненавистью смотрел на двери, в каждую минуту ожидая, что придут Веллинг или Маркус и прикажут ему встать, повернуться и завести руки за спину. Защелкнут наручники и… Дженсен не додумывал мысль, сердце поспешно стучало в горло и он тратил все силы на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание. К его вене была прикреплена капельница, вздернутый на железной вешалке сосуд с лекарствами сиял в лучах косого солнечного света, падающего из окна. Врачи говорили, что колют Дженсену витамины, но он подозревал, что витамины изрядно разбавляли успокоительным. Иначе отчего он ничего не чувствовал и так хорошо спал ночами?  
Дверь открывалась и закрывалась, но мучители не приходили. На закате второго дня Дженсен понял, что боится не только охранников Абу-Гаиб, но и людей в военной форме с эмблемами Красного Креста, боится их подбадривающих, вкрадчивых голосов, расспрашивающих его о том, что ему пришлось пережить. Врач осмотрел Дженсена, отметил нервное и физическое истощение, засвидетельствовал следы побоев. Сделал рентген и отметил быстро срастающиеся ребра. Многочисленные анализы крови оказались хорошими. Давление и кардиограмма соответствовали возрасту пациента. Дженсен молчал во время всех процедур, по мере осмотра осознавая, насколько сильно ему не хочется говорить об изнасиловании. Среди белых стен и улыбчивых лиц не хотелось признавать свое уродство, свою ущербность. Ребра срастутся, синяки заживут, а признаться, что ему в задницу толкали члены, все равно, что заклеймить себя на всю жизнь невидимой печатью позора.  
Кто мог выдать его позорную тайну? Пеллегрино? Веллинг? Дженсен решил, что насильники не станут сами обличать себя. Падалеки? Дженсен рассчитывал на великодушие своего спасителя.  
Задница не болела и Дженсен решил спрятать страшное воспоминание как можно глубже.  
Странным образом, если раньше все арабы казались Дженсену похожими друг на друга, то теперь он не мог запомнить черты лиц солдат, которые лежали с ним в палате. Он покидал свою койку только для того, чтобы доковылять до сортира в конце коридора. По дороге здоровался со всеми. В сортире приспускал штаны, только убедившись, что остался один. Вид кафельных стен вызывал приступ тошноты. Присутствие постороннего поблизости – головокружение и приступ удушья. В общей столовой Дженсен чувствовал себя плохо. Не ходил в гостиную – он просто не мог представить себя сидящим в тесном кругу перед телевизором, соприкасающимся плечами с другими зрителями. От одной мысли о такой близости у него кружилась голова и спирало дыхание. Он увиливал от разговоров, отказывался от совместных перекуров.  
Однажды, проходя мимо гостиной, задержался, засмотревшись на экран телевизора. Кифер Сазерленд избивал темноволосого бородатого араба. Из ушей жертвы текла кровь и он смеялся разбитыми губами, снова и снова повторяя, что школа взлетит на воздух и две сотни американских детишек предстанут перед Аллахом.  
Падалеки не приходил, и через четыре дня Дженсен перестал репетировать благодарственную речь и взглянул правде в лицо – Падалеки не придет навестить его, потому что презирает его за то, что Дженсен позволил с собой сделать. Неужели он и правда был настолько глуп, что думал, что человек, зашивший его разорванную задницу, захочет его когда-нибудь увидеть? Без сомнений, Падалеки как и Веллинг не испытывал к Дженсену ничего кроме брезгливого презрения. Дженсен морщился, вспоминая предательство Веллинга. И признавал, что Падалеки ему не в чем винить, наоборот... Малознакомый парень спас его никчемную жизнь. Спас, выходил, вылечил...   
Осознание собственной дерьмовости росло с каждым днем. Может, если бы Падалеки не отвернулся от него, Дженсен бы не чувствовал себя таким грязным и мерзким. Хуже проклятых арабов.  
На пятый день своего пребывания в больнице Дженсен получил письмо. На сером бланке он узнал армейские печати. Как Дженсен и подозревал, прочитать написанное не получилось – он весь взмок, заставляя буквы сложиться в слова, а потом плюнул и со злостью закинул письмо за прикроватную тумбочку. Неужели все так плохо и приобретенные годами тренировок навыки чтения потеряны навсегда? Он подозревал, что психическая травма усилит старые недуги, но болезненно относился к новым доказательствам своей ущербности.  
Его физические показатели пришли в норму, если не считать постоянной усталости и неожиданных приступов головокружения и удушья. Но их скорее стоило относить к психосоматическим расстройствам. А доверять кому-то свою голову Дженсен не собирался. Не хотел, не мог... Он ждал выписки, как приближения урагана. Тюрьма научила его бояться перемен. Казалось, разум никак не хотел признавать, что самое страшное осталось позади. Мысли о будущем были ненамного лучше воспоминаний – Дженсен понимал, что момент, когда ему придется встретиться лицом к лицу с окружающим миром, неуклонно приближается. Первым сигналом из реальности был звонок от родителей. Во время короткого разговора Дженсен комкал пальцами больничную одежду и сглатывал внезапно скопившуюся во рту слюну. На причитания матери лишь сумел выдавить извиняющееся: «Я оказался не в том месте и не в то время».  
Доктор Ламбер, была похожа на тюремного доктора, строгую и молчаливую Палмер, как родная сестра. Дженсен вообще был склонен последнее время рассматривать всех людей через призму Абу-Гаиб, сознательно ища сходство между новыми лицами и персонажами истории, что сломала ему жизнь. Если раньше он находил сходство между товарищами по оружию и школьными приятелями, теперь все так или иначе напоминали ему Веллинга, Маркуса или Келли. Доктор Ламбер нашла выкинутое Дженсеном письмо и зачитала его, присев на край кровати. Знакомая с личным делом своего пациента, Ламбер решила не заострять внимания на его дислекции, разумно рассудив, что это не ее забота.  
Дженсена командировали во временные казармы, так называемую пересадочную станцию, на которой собирались солдаты, дожидающиеся дальнейшего перераспределения. На улице Дженсену мерещилось, что за ним следят, он постоянно оборачивался, но никого не заметил. Дежурный по казармам двигался и выглядел как Карвен – неприметный очкарик с тягой к садизму. Рядом с Дженсеном располагались койки солдат, похожих на Маркуса и Веллинга. Они ведь все были одинаковыми?  
Обязательный разговор с армейским психологом получился затянутым и тяжелым. Дженсен коптел над простыми тестами с усердством школьника – он был уверен, что видел все эти картинки и символы ранее, но никак не мог вспомнить правильные ответы. И когда он думал, что уже провалил задание, подтянутый пожилой специалист со шрамом на левом виске махнул на него рукой и отпустил.  
Дженсен боялся спросить, когда его отправят домой. Он вообще не вступал первым в разговор с окружающими. В остальном старался выглядеть «нормальным» – отвечал на приветствия, растягивал губы в улыбке, когда смеялись другие.  
Через несколько дней его вызвали в военную прокуратуру.  
Здание городского суда хранило на стенах следы от пуль. Дженсен скрипнул дверями и дважды поскользнулся на свежевымытом линолеуме, прежде чем нашел нужную дверь. Встретить в тесном кабинете Моргана было все равно, что столкнуться с призраком на темной улице. Но Дженсен разучился бурно выражать свой страх, он просто перестал дышать. Наверное, он покраснел или выдал себя чем-нибудь еще, потому что второй военный, находившийся в комнате для допросов, предложил гостю воды.  
– Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось пройти через этот кошмар, – сказал Морган и протянул Дженсену руку.  
Дженсену хотелось закричать: «Ты все знал, ты был там, ты сам приказывал превратить жизнь узников в ад!» и выбежать прочь. Но он не осмелился – пожал протянутую руку и сел на предложенный стул. Военный напротив возился с компьютером, Морган расхаживал по помещению и каждый раз, когда он оказывался за спиной Дженсена, тот начинал нервничать.  
– Двадцать четвертого августа начнется судебное разбирательство по делу жестокого обращения с заключенными в Абу-Гаиб, – объявил генерал.  
Дженсен не предполагал, что дело дойдет до суда. Он мало интересовался текущими новостями, не задумывался о судьбе охранников и заключенных. Не желал мести. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
– Весь мир теперь смотрит на Абу-Гаиб. Американскую армию поливают грязью по всем новостным каналам, – сказал Морган. – И кто будет свидетелями обвинения? Грязные арабы! Те, кто подрывают наши дома, будут обвинять тех, кто нас защищает.  
– На жестком диске Пеллегрино мы нашли порнографические записи с участием заключенных, – сказал генерал и наклонился за столом, заглядывая Дженсену в глаза.  
Дженсен невольно отодвинулся.  
– А еще у нас есть твое признание, Эклз. Хотя если учесть скандал вокруг тюрьмы, у нас есть основания сомневаться в его подлинности.  
– Меня заставили подписать, – сказал Дженсен, на короткий миг надеясь, что ему поверят.  
– Об этом расскажешь в суде, – оборвал его Морган. – Кажется, обвинение вызовет тебя … уже в эту пятницу.  
Морган зашел за спину Дженсена и как бы невзначай коснулся его плеча. Дженсен шарахнулся в сторону, поднял глаза на Моргана и увидел, как генерал удовлетворенно кивает, словно только что подтвердил какую-то свою догадку.  
– Так вот, на суде в подробностях расскажешь, что с тобой делал Пеллегрино, чтобы ты, невиновный, честный и любящий родину американский солдат признался в организации взрыва в кафе.  
Он говорил медленно и четко, будто давая Дженсену время осмыслить, что его ожидает.  
– Думаю, своим рассказом ты произведешь впечатление на присяжную комиссию, – Морган ухмыльнулся. – Возможно, даже выдавишь слезу у репортеров и представителей международных организаций по защите прав человека.  
Морган кружил по комнате то приближаясь, то удаляясь.  
– Но меня не интересует этот цирк. Я защищаю свою страну и для ее блага мне необходимо выяснить, сколько правды на самом деле в твоем признании.  
– Я не виновен, у вас нет против меня доказательств, – сказал Дженсен и тут же осекся, понимая, что там, где есть признания, доказательства не нужны.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты прошел тест на полиграфе.  
«Кому нужны в наше время детекторы лжи», - удивился Дженсен. Он не был идиотом и понимал, что вряд ли ЦРУ полагается в своих расследованиях на такой сомнительный метод дознания.  
Генерал снова дотронулся до его руки.  
– Ты ведь не пройдешь детектор, – сказал Морган, – у тебя пульс зашкаливает и давление подпрыгивает от того, что я просто прикасаюсь к тебе. Я расскажу, как мы разыграем эту карту. Ты выступишь свидетелем от обвинения, расскажешь свою дущещипательную историю. Кажется, Пеллегрино тебя током пытал? Или было еще что-то, что заставило солдата опозорить свое имя?  
«Он знает про изнасилование», – подумал Дженсен, – «Знает и играет со мной.» Вот только ему никак не удавалось понять, чего хочет Морган.  
– Да, именно этот рассказ и ждут чистоплюи из МККК. Особо порадует репортеров то, что американскую армию обвиняет один из ее солдат. Сечешь разницу – не грязный террорист, араб, у которого нет ничего святого, а простой парень из хорошей американской семьи, присягнувший своей стране на верность. Они вцепятся в твои признания, как собаки в кость, будут крутить их по всем каналам. Ты станешь лицом обвинения. А потом выйдет наш адвокат и представит результаты теста на детекторе лжи. Докажет, что ты обманщик. Нет, не просто обманщик... он расскажет присяжным о твоих проблемах с учебой и докажет, что ты психически больной человек, словам которого нельзя верить.  
Дженсен ждал, что Морган его ударит.  
– А потом тебя ждет трибунал, – Морган навис над Дженсеном.  
Сейчас генерал выглядел в точности как Пеллегрино в кабинете Абу-Гаиб, размахивающий перед носом Дженсена признанием Веллинга. Тогда Пеллегрино предлагал сделку. Если Морган делал то же самое, то Дженсен заранее был согласен на любые условия.  
– Пора выбирать, на чьей ты стороне, Дженсен, – Морган впервые назвал его по имени. Нарочно смягчил голос, создавая видимость доверительной обстановки. Кошка играла с мышкой и временно убирала лапу от ее горла – не выдержав нервного напряжения, Дженсен рассмеялся.  
И как несколько дней назад Пеллегрино, Морган отвесил ему пощечину, останавливая истерику.  
– Я даю тебе шанс, Эклз. Предлагаю выбор. Твоего признания достаточно, чтобы мы на всю жизнь заперли тебя в Гуантанамо или в Иллинойс.  
– Чего вы хотите?  
– Чтобы ты выбрал правильную сторону. Ты солдат американской армии и не должен выступать против своих.  
Морган взял со стола бумагу и поднес ее к лицу Дженсена.  
– Я порву твое признание, если ты сядешь на скамью подсудимых вместе со своими сослуживцами.  
Финальное издевательство – он рядом с насильниками и убийцами. Один из них. Обвиняемый в издевательствах над заключенными. После того, что с ним сделали.   
– Все, что от тебя требуется – держать рот на замке и повторять легенду, которую мы придумаем. Это сделка. Сперва ты выступаешь на суде. Потом делаешь чистосердечное признание. Получаешь разжалование и год тюрьмы условно. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы все поскорее закончилось? Согласишься на мои условия, через неделю отправишься домой.  
Морган говорил уверенно, Дженсен не сомневался, что генерал придумает, как объяснить представителям Красного Креста, почему они нашли сержанта Эклза в камере, одетого, как заключенный. Смешное, глупое объяснение. Противоречащее правде. Но что значила для Дженсена правда? Так ли важна для него справедливость? Ему не за что и не за кого бороться – себя он давно проиграл.  
– Я согласен, – сказал Дженсен.  
Ему и правда было все равно, что произойдет дальше. И лишь покидая здание суда, он вспомнил о Падалеки – интересно, какую сделку Морган предложил великодушному идеалисту?

…..............

Когда Джареда заперли в темной комнате, он почувствовал облегчение. Его наконец-то оставили одного, не будут бить и топить. Джаред повел плечами, словно стряхивая с себя чужие прикосновения. Сдернул с головы колпак и откинул его как можно дальше от себя. В комнате было темно. Стоило закрыть глаза, как по векам поплыли красные круги.   
Джаред вздрогнул всем телом, когда заиграла музыка. Оглушающе громкие аккорды рока били по нервам. Басы застучали молотками в голове. Казалось, динамики располагались в четырех углах, потому что звук лился отовсюду. Джаред зажал уши, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди. Словно он участвовал в марафонском забеге, оставаясь на месте. Пригвожденный к полу. Не в силах выпрямить отяжелевшие ноги. Только приза в изнуряющем соревновании не будет. Зато его выносливость будет проверена, испытана и доведена до грани. Подумать только, раньше он верил, что пытки сенсорной перегрузкой и лишение сна – всего лишь выдумки идеалистов правозащитников. Оказывается, он сам был идеалистом. Он слышал... Читал... Сколько времени они продержат его в этой комнате, сводя с ума тяжелым роком? Двадцать четыре часа? Сорок восемь? Он слышал, что пытка может длиться до семидесяти двух часов – ровно столько нужно, чтобы свести человека с ума. Раньше Джаред не верил, что американская армия применяет такие методы допросов, но после того, что произошло сегодня, был уверен, что именно так с ним и собираются поступить. Свести с ума. Заставить отказаться от своих слов. Упрятать в психушку. Замять скандал с Абу-Гаиб, потому что показания давал псих, а психам веры нет. Почему бы им просто не убить его? Ведь не может быть, чтобы убийство было для генерала Моргана проблемой.  
Джаред вспомнил Эклза. Не просто вспомнил, а вдруг ясно увидел его рядом, видел крупные синяки на светлой коже и пятна засохшей крови на бедрах. Джаред перевел дыхание и вспомнил, как обмывал заключенного. При плохом освещении вода, смывавшая кровь, окрашивалась в черный. Эклз был порван там... Джаред задрожал то ли от воспоминаний, то ли от усилившегося звона в ушах. Он ведь так и не спросил Эклза о том, как он оказался по ту сторону решетки... Для виду сказал, что верит в его невиновность. Тогда это казалось неважным. Гораздо важнее было оскорбленное чувство справедливости. Видите ли, Джаред болезненно относился к проявлению жестокости. Теперь, когда он сам оказался на месте Эклза, Джаред был уверен, что понял, узнал, догадался, почувствовал, в чем состояла провинность Эклза. Он тоже попробовал сопротивляться системе. И система попросту передавила его, как десятитонный состав. Он сказал «нет», как и Джаред, и его решили уничтожить. Если бы Джаред знал об этом раньше, он бы повел себя по-другому? Джаред закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться. Никогда не замечал за собой излишней сентиментальности. Поступил бы он по-другому? Джаред мотнул головой – нет, он сделал бы то же самое. Слезы все-таки брызнули из глаз, впиваясь в сознание, громкие звуки резали нервы. Дрожь, слезы и желание кричать были всего лишь естественной реакцией организма на перегрузку.  
«Как я справлюсь? Как справлюсь? Возьми себя в руки», – кричали сразу несколько голосов в голове. А, может, это были слова песни? Визжащие и хрипящие рокеры могли подсказать, что делать? Джаред приказал себе прислушаться к словам. Обычная белиберда из незаконченных мыслей. Пока он шевелил губами, повторяя слова, в голове созрел план – он будет притворяться, что он на дискотеке. Ничего страшного – дома ему не раз приходилось тусить целую ночь. На первое время его выдержки хватит. При мысли о доме Джаред горестно всхлипнул. И испугался, не услышав самого себя. Музыка не только облепила тело, проникая под кожу через поры, она запечатала рот. Джаред закричал и снова ему не удалось заглушить музыку. Почему-то он не мог остановиться и кричал снова и снова. Пока голос не сел. Он все никак не мог поверить, что не слышит себя, словно ему вырезали язык и залили смолой уши.  
Джаред забыл о времени и не ощущал собственного тела. Мир превратился в большой молоток, из тех, что выбивают звездочки из головы мультяшного злодея. Джаред тоже видел звездочки, только его светила сплошь были кровавыми разводами.   
Он попробовал считать про себя, досчитал до ста и забыл цифры. Мысли тоже утратили связность. Но самым скверным было колотившееся в горле сердце, норовившее перекрыть воздух. Джаред думал, что задохнется, подавившись собственным языком. Он сам не заметил, как скатился на пол. Тело крутили судороги или это только мерещилось? Сколько времени он провел в адском шуме, что уже не в силах был распознать сигналы собственного тела? Что-то в нервной системе нарушилось, и от сильного визга в динамиках Джареду казалось, что его пронзает острым копьем, а при звуках барабанной дроби его будто кидало на стены. Аккорды электрогитары разрывали на части.  
Джаред взмахнул руками, ударил себя по бедру, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть чувство реальности и испугался, ничего не почувствовав – словно и не было у него бедра, словно не его рука взметнулась вверх. Джаред протянул руки к шее и сжал пальцы вокруг горла, и опять нервная система сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он чувствовал только музыку и совсем не чувствовал собственных прикосновений! Он даже не мог с уверенностью определить, лежит он на боку, на спине или на животе. Плачет или смеется. Наверное, он даже не поймет если сойдет с ума? А, может, уже спятил? Потерялся между явью и кошмаром.  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем пытка прекратилась. Джаред не узнал бы, что музыка смолкла, если бы до его лба не дотронулась холодная ладонь. Джаред не мог открыть глаза, его трясло. Он по-прежнему дышал часто и загнанно в такт быстрой барабанной дроби. Его плечо сжали чужие руки. Пальцы надавили на ключицу, обхватили предплечье, прогоняя дрожь.

….............

Около здания суда охранники, активно жестикулируя, обсуждали вчерашний обстрел гостиницы за пределами «зеленой зоны». В коридорах топот, в зале стучали скамейки и звенели голоса. Судебный пристав в блестящих армейских ботинках проводил Дженсена на его место. Дженсен не видел чистой обуви с первого дня прибытия в Ирак, потому он пялился на ботинки, стараясь отгородиться от происходящего вокруг. В зал вошел Пеллегрино, следом за ним семенила Эйкокс, позади держался Маркус, рядом, вертя головой, вышагивал Келли. Веллинг едва не застрял в проеме, протискивая свои широкие плечи в двери. С их появлением из помещения словно выкачали весь воздух - Дженсен силился вздохнуть, но у него никак не получалось. От недостатка кислорода заходилось сердце и стучало в ушах. Он словно выпал из времени. А сидящие в двух метрах от него бывшие мучители превратились в огромную картину, какие он видел в музее на школьной экскурсии. Дженсен не прислушивался к разговорам, различал лишь отдельные слова. Голос с сильным акцентом произнес:  
– Они говорили, мы будем молить о смерти...  
Мужские и женские голоса словно заклинания читали, перекрикивая друг друга:  
– Капрал Эйкокс беременна...  
– На этой фотографии голым заключенным одели мешки на головы и заставили их залезть друг на друга...  
– Я не вижу ничего страшного в том, что заключенному одели поводок. Американцы на своих детей в аэропортах и в людных местах тоже одевают ремешки и в этом нет ничего унизительного.  
– Я подумал, это будет весело...  
– Мои подзащитные руководствовались прямыми и косвенными указаниями начальства.  
– Военный специалист Пеллегрино просто выполнял свой долг...  
– Меня заставляли носить женское белье...  
– Травили собаками...  
– Сержант Эклз! Сержант Эклз!  
Дженсен сморгнул оцепенение и оглядел зал – десятки лиц повернулись к нему и у всех в глазах он увидел ненависть. Или ему только показалось?  
Обвинитель, полковник в парадном мундире с блестящими пуговицами, прохаживался по залу, сложив за спиной руки в замок. Он выглядел так, будто участвовал в параде.  
Дженсен на негнущихся ногах дошел до трибуны, произнес слова присяги. Его дважды перебивали, требуя, чтобы он говорил громче – чертово давление. В итоге он прокричал свою речь так, словно стоял на плацу.   
– Сержант Эклз, это правда, что в момент прибытия сотрудников Международного комитета Красного Креста вы находились в камере и носили форму заключенного?  
– Да.  
– Повторите громче. Вас плохо слышно.  
– Да!  
– Почему вы были в камере?  
– Это был спор. Идиотское пари. Я проиграл в карты и... – он трижды репетировал свою речь перед Морганом.  
– Простите, – от собственного голоса Дженсена блевать тянуло, – но мы думали, это будет весело.  
– Врач, который осматривал вас, освидетельствовал многочисленные побои.  
– Несколько дней назад заключенные устроили бунт в столовой.  
Он посмотрел на плотный ряд прижавшихся друг к другу арабов. Их было шестеро. Худые ела, облаченные в подобие армейской одежды, на футболках нашивки красного креста. Глаза… пустые, испуганные. Затравленные. Дженсен почувствовал отвращение, гадливость, и холод сковал тело от мысли, что он мог бы оказаться на одной половине с этими вонючими тварями.  
Дженсена отправили на место и представление продолжилось. Пеллегрино бросил на свою недавнюю жертву косой взгляд и поднял в победном жесте большой палец.  
– Перед вами секретный документ, учебник по ведению допросов от министра обороны Рамсфельда. Прошу всех ознакомиться с документом. Пытки сенсорной депривацией. Рекомендуемые методы допроса – заставлять стоять в течении двадцати четырех часов, лишение сна...  
– Как вы узнали о беспорядках в Абу-Гаиб?  
Светловолосая представительница МККК заерзала на стуле и, оглядев зал, остановила свой взгляд на Дженсене.  
– Нам сообщил один из охранников, – отчего Дженсену казалось, что она обращалась только к нему?  
– Любитель справедливости назвал свое имя? – в голосе адвоката слышался сарказм.  
– Да. Это был сержант 272 полицейской роты Джаред Падалеки.  
– Почему он не пришел на суд?  
Девушка потупила взгляд:  
– Мы не смогли связаться с ним.  
– Вы подали официальный запрос?  
– Да. Сержант Падалеки пропал без вести.  
«Нет», – подумал Дженсен. - «Это неправда.» 

…..................................................

Прежде чем окончательно отрубиться, Джаред увидел календарь на стене и дату 24 августа.  
«Сорок восемь часов», – прошептал кто-то невидимый ему на ухо, – «целых сорок восемь часов.»  
Джаред спал и видел странные сны. Он бродил по мрачным коридором. Открывал двери и заглядывал в наполненные темнотой комнаты. Он искал людей и никого не находил. Сперва он хотел помочь кому-то, но чем дольше скитался по пустым лабиринтам, тем сильнее хотелось самому просить о помощи. Джаред кричал во сне, но не мог проснуться. Пустым дверям, казалось, не будет конца. Иногда ему мерещилось, что он слышит чей-то голос. Иногда ветер щекотал кожу подобно прикосновению.  
Пробуждение было отвратительным. Джаред не смог открыть глаза, веки врезались в тяжелую тугую преграду. Он хотел сесть, но руки и ноги оказались прикованы к кровати. Джаред закричал и впервые за долгое время уши заложило от собственного крика.  
– Отпустите меня! Развяжите! Вы не имеете права запирать американского гражданина без суда и следствия!  
Он требовал, угрожал, просил, но никто не откликнулся на его зов. С каждым новым выкриком Джаред скатывался в истерику, пока не утратил способность говорить от сжимающих горло спазмов.  
Прошла целая вечность и Джареда охватила апатия, когда он услышал хлопок двери и шаги поблизости. Чужие руки поправили подушку под его головой. Надо же, он лежал на подушке? Его голову приподняли и между губ просунули гибкую соломинку. Джаред сжал трубочку губами и ощутил на языке целительную влагу. Он сосал воду из трубочки, неловко причмокивая губами.

…............................................

Дженсен ненавидел Багдад. Ему не понравился офис Международного комитета Красного Креста. Охранник на входе показался недружелюбным. А девушка, что выступала в суде, мисс Тал, высокомерной и злой.  
С опозданием Дженсен понял, что ее пренебрежение продиктовано расстановкой сил в суде – девчонка как умеет, высказывает свое неодобрение одному из обвиняемых. До сих пор Дженсен смутно осознавал свою роль в процессе, действовал на автомате. Но теперь, когда симпатичная мисс Тал пыталась выставить его за дверь, он чувствовал, будто на лбу у него проступало клеймо. Эмблема Абу-Гаиб. И на чьей бы стороне он не выступал в суде, ему никогда не смыть с себя грязь Абу-Гаиб. В первый раз за долгое время Дженсен ощутил злость. Малодушную рыхлую ярость слабака по отношению к более слабому. Он не боялся этой девчонки, не ощущал привычного тремора и нехватки кислорода в ее присутствии. Для нее дело об издевательствах над заключенными – очередная игра. Милая студентка сперва помогала бездомным животным в соседнем квартале, а теперь приехала творить добрые дела в Ирак.  
– Если вы хотите, чтобы я ушел, – с нажимом произнес Дженсен. – Ответьте на мои вопросы.  
– Я не обязана... не должна... и вы не имеете права...  
– Стоп! Речь не обо мне. Десять дней назад к вам пришел Падалеки, сообщил о военном преступлении, вы записали его показания и... – он перевел дыхание, говорить об этом оказалось еще труднее, чем думать, – и вы выставили его на улицу? Не предоставив защиту? Да армия своих информаторов бережет больше!  
Девушка хлопнула глазами, зависла на минуту, переваривая услышанное. На миг в ее глазах мелькнуло понимание и Дженсен понадеялся на более доброжелательное продолжение разговора. Но в следующую минуту понял, что мисс Тал в его речи услышала только упрек.  
– Мы международная гражданская организация, мы не воюем, не используем информаторов, не предоставляем защиту, – принялась она отстаивать профессиональную гордость.  
«Защищаем права, а не людей», – закончил за девушку Дженсен.  
– Потом, когда дело дошло до процесса, вы вызвали Падалеки на заседание суда. Когда он не появился, вы отправили запрос в военное ведомство и получили ответ: «Пропал без вести». Вас удовлетворило объяснение? Не вызвало сомнений? Ничего не насторожило? Один из главных свидетелей вашего крестового похода пропал, и вы не удивлены! Вы не додумались проверить.  
– Он не один из главных свидетелей. Теперь, когда процесс запущен, армии не удастся скрыть свои темные делишки.  
– Срать я хотел на армию, – взорвался Дженсен. – Я хочу видеть досье Падалеки!

Дженсен не думал, что сумеет что-то объяснить заезжей куколке, девчонке не понять чужую боль.  
Досье Падалеки – четыре листа в серой папке. Краткая биография, характеристика из военной академии, короткий перечень назначений и единственная боевая миссия, которой посвящены всего две строчки – зафиксировано время отбытия, прибытия, длительность операции и результат. Единственная жертва – не вернувшийся с задания сержант Падалеки. Ни слова о том, какого хера было отправлять охранника Абу-Гаиб на боевой выезд в Фаллуджу.  
До заката оставалось три часа. Достаточно, чтобы пересечь «зеленую зону» вдоль и поперек. Первый раз после больницы Дженсен не чувствовал себя потерянным на шумной улице. У него была цель и странным образом эта целеустремленность придавала сил, заставляла сосредоточиться. Собраться, отодвигая страхи в дальний угол сознания. Быстрым шагом он миновал базарную площадь и гостиницу для журналистов.  
Казармы шестой пехотной дивизии пустовали – большинство солдат в выходные слонялись по городу или курили кальян в баре под открытым небом. После десяти минут расспросов Дженсену удалось найти участника злосчастного боевого вылета в Фаллуджу, стоившего Джареду Падалеки жизни. Парень кашлял и шмыгал носом, сетовал на невезение – потому что только крайне невезучий тип мог подхватить простуду в тридцатиградусную жару. Дженсен кивал, поддакивал, а внутри равнодушие постепенно перерастало в раздражение. Сперва он злился на комкающего носовые платки солдата за то, что тот бездарно тратил его время, потом на себя за то, что... позволил Падалеки... заставил Падалеки...  
Взглянув на фотокарточку, показанную Дженсеном, солдат чихнул и громко высморкался, прежде чем ответить.  
– Никогда не видел этого парня. Я отлично знаю всех, кто был с нами в тот вечер. Пропал без вести? Здесь какая-то ошибка. У нас все солдаты вернулись целыми и невредимыми. Экскурсию в Фаллуджу даже настоящей операцией назвать нельзя – кто-то что-то слышал, нас послали проверить пустой дом.

Когда Дженсен вернулся в свою казарму, у входа дежурил похожий на Маркуса часовой, он тоже разгадывал кроссворды и не преминул задать Дженсену дурацкий вопрос. Рыжий и плечистый детина в гостиной интересовался футбольными матчами и, как Келли, предложил Дженсену пари.  
– Европейский футбол самый лучший, – прогнусавил он, обиженный невниманием Дженсена. – Американцам никогда не научиться так играть....  
Дженсен упал лицом на кровать и накрыл голову подушкой. Слой перин заглушил внешние звуки и Дженсен слышал только, как в ушах шумит кровь. Страх разгонял сердце, заставляя его колотиться в груди. Дженсен не ждал, что так скоро опять начнет бояться. Верил, что разучился паниковать. Но на этот раз он боялся не за себя. Его мучила чужая боль, одновременно непривычная и знакомая.  
Этой ночью Дженсену снились влажные стены, мокрые полы, паутина по углам и трубка химического фонаря в руках Пеллегрино. Дженсен кричал и звал на помощь, вырывался из захвата Келли. Но он ничего не мог сделать, никак не мог повлиять, остановить, изменить… он вынужден был смотреть, как Пеллегрино снова и снова таранил пластмассовой колбой зад Падалеки. Во сне Дженсен не видел лица жертвы, прижатой к полу, но знал, что не ошибается. Падалеки променял его свободу на свою и с ним происходит что-то ужасное.  
Утром Дженсен раскрыл досье Падалеки. Он видел своего спасителя всего лишь два раза и при плохом освещении. Падалеки так и остался в его памяти плечистым великаном с сожалением во взгляде. С фотографии на Дженсена смотрел мальчишка, слишком юный, чтобы уметь хитрить и плести интриги.   
Решающий для Дженсена день суда начался с завываний намаза и пулеметного обстрела жилого квартала Багдада, который затеяли охранявшие дипломатический кортеж сотрудники частной компании Blackwater Security Consulting. Из-за беспорядков на подходах к зданию суда Дженсен попал в полицейское оцепление и потерял добрый час, выбираясь из него.   
Пеллегрино и его свита на скамье подсудимых пили минералку и переговаривались, демонстративно не слушая откровения араба с покрытыми шрамами щеками.  
– Пытки в Абу-Гаиб – часть программы, составленной министром обороны Рамсфельдом...

– Согласно инструкции Пентагона, одобренной генералом Санчесом, командующим американскими войсками в Ираке, разрешено крайне жесткое проведение допросов иракцев.  
– Наш процесс призван наказать виновных. Высшее командование, генерал Санчес и Джон Эбизейд пристанут перед сенатом на следующей неделе.  
Заготовленная Морганом для Дженсена речь была призвана смягчить отношение присяжных к солдатам, выполнявшим приказы. Добровольное сотрудничество со следствием и искреннее раскаяние простого вояки, в душе которого горело желание любой ценой защищать родину. Дженсен отыграл свою роль и после его пятиминутного выступления объявили перерыв. К шести часам вечера огласили первый приговор по делу об издевательствах над заключенным в тюрьме Абу-Гаиб – замечательная иллюстрация быстродействия справедливой американской судебной системы. Дженсен получил год условно, разжалование и денежный штраф. Генерал Морган лично пожал руку своей марионетке и передал ему билет на самолет, отправляющийся в Америку.  
Дженсен смотрел на цветную бумагу и опять не мог разобрать написанное. Время вылета не имело значения. Он не мог уехать, пока оставался единственным, кто знал, что Джаред Падалеки не пропал без вести, а променял свою свободу на чужую. Единственным, кому было не наплевать на судьбу Джареда.

В казарме надрывался радиоприемник, попсовые мотивы чередовались с выпусками новостей, в которых мусолили тему пыток, самую популярную тему последних недель. Едва ли не каждый второй из присутствующих солдат считал своим долгом похлопать Дженсена по плечу и заверить его в том, что он поступил правильно. По мнению простых вояк, виноваты в вопиющем нарушении международного права были кто угодно – террористы, зажравшиеся политики Вашингтона, только не простые исполнители. Они видели в Дженсене честного парня и жертву системы. Он и был жертвой, только совсем не так, как представлялось окружающим. И отвечая кивками на проявление дружеских чувств, но не мог не думать о том, как бы отнеслись к нему его новые приятели, если бы узнали, что с ним произошло в Абу-Гаиб. Вряд ли в сердце простых прямолинейных служак нашлось бы для него что-то, кроме презрения и жалости, замешанной на отвращении, которую испытывают хорошо воспитанные люди к умирающим от СПИДА наркоманам.  
Передачи «Репортеров без границ» всегда крутили перед отбоем. Бойкий голос сообщил о ходе известного процесса и переключился на сенсационное сообщение неизвестного свидетеля. Видимо, целью выпуска было доказать, что Абу-Гаиб – не исключительный случай в американской практике, а издевательства и пытки – широко применяемая практика. Для убеждения слушателей использовались выдержки из учебника допросов, составленного Рамсфельдом. Теории о разрушающем воздействии на психику лишением сна. Следующее выступление заставило Дженсена застыть на месте – некий парень, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, работал охранником в засекреченном отделе допросов ЦРУ:  
– Наш спецотдел постоянно переименовывают. На прошлой неделе мы были седьмым спецотделом, месяц назад проходили по документам как оружейный склад номер восемь. Тюрьма ЦРУ делится на зоны: комната медицинского осмотра, голубая комната для тех, кто хорошо себя ведет, в черной в каждом углу располагался динамик – пленника запирали в ней и оглушали музыкой. Каждое утро агенты, проводящие допрос, распечатывали одобренное высшими чинами меню пыток и решали, какие применят на том или ином террористе. Однажды я усомнился в правомерности наших действий. Через час мне показали заранее подготовленную яркую и исчерпывающую презентацию в “PowerPoint”, в которой оправдывалась целесообразность использования жестких методов. Заключенных из спецотдела до скандала отправляли в Абу-Гаиб, теперь отдел закрыт и пленников перевезли в Гуантанамо.  
Дженсен слышал последнее слово недавно. Мифическая тюрьма, которой припугнул его Морган?  
Дженсен записал фамилию журналиста, подготовившего передачу и в восемь утра был у офиса «Репортеров без границ». Майк Розенбаум оказался разговорчивым дружелюбным парнем, энергично пожал Дженсену руку и принялся уговаривать его на интервью, поделиться скандальными подробностями, которые никогда не огласят на суде.  
Дженсен заходил на новый круг лицемерия и непонимания. Неожиданно для себя осознал, что каждая организация старалась поднять свои рейтинги на скандале. МККК нацепили корону борцов за справедливость и права человека, армия кичилась долгом защищать свою страну. «Репортеры без границ» верили, что несут истину народу. Никто не понимал тревоги Дженсена. 

– Почему ты не хочешь признать, что твой приятель просто сгинул в этой чертовой полупустыне? Мы видели сводки – очень много наших парней исчезает в этих проклятых землях.  
Это было хуже, чем фальшивое слушание и ложь под присягой. И, пожалуй, впервые стыд за то, что с ним сделали, отступил на второй план, полностью заглушенный стыдом за то, что Дженсен сделал с Падалеки – заставил ни в чем не повинного человека засунуть голову в петлю, фактически попросил рискнуть жизнью ради своего спасения. И не важно, что Джаред сам додумался пойти в МККК. Возможно, парень бы не отважился действовать, если бы не отчаянные мольбы Дженсена.

Джаред потерся щекой о плечо, стараясь сдвинуть повязку, закрывавшую глаза. Он был ограничен в движениях – железные манжеты на запястьях удерживали руки выпрямленными вдоль тела, манжеты на щиколотках крепились к изножью кровати. Под спиной был мягкий матрас, который вовсе не придавал удобства неспособному поменять положение тела человеку. У Джареда ныли мышцы и болел копчик от принудительной неестественной неподвижности. А то, что повязку не удалось сдвинуть с глаз и как саднила под ней кожа, говорило о том, что на лицо ему просто наклеили полоску скотча. Самый простой и верный способ – Джаред видел, как Келли заклеивал рты и глаза заключенным в Абу-Гаиб.  
Теперь Джаред сам был заключенным. Хотя предпочитал думать о себе как о жертве похищения. Его разум по-прежнему хватался за мысль, что издевательства над ним незаконны, без адвоката и суда его задержание равносильно похищению. А значит, у него есть надежда на освобождение. Другая часть сознания напоминала слова Моргана о том, что вражеским боевикам не полагается адвокат. Кажется, Джаред что-то читал о тюрьме в Гуантанамо, где задержанных по подозрению в терроризме содержали бессрочно, подвергая каждый день жестким допросам для выяснения их связей с Аль-Каидой. Надежду на корню убивали воспоминания. Разве мог он надеяться на милость тюремщиков после того, как видел, что сделали с Эклзом?   
Наверное, Джаред поступил глупо. Совершил ошибку, за которую будет расплачиваться всю свою жизнь. Вот только понять, в чем была его ошибка, не получалось. Уж точно не в том, что он пошел в МККК – он не имел права поступить по-другому и отдать Эклза, а вместе с ним и других заключенных на растерзание садистам. Может, Джаред ошибся, когда записался в армию. Целее бы был, если бы никогда не приезжал в Ирак, не получил бы направления в проклятую тюрьму. Но как бы ни поступил Джаред, Эклз все равно оказался бы в той же камере на мокром полу с разорванной задницей, в то время как Джаред просиживал бы штаны на лекциях. Может, ему не стоило рождаться или этому поломанному, неправильному миру стоило давно погибнуть?  
Думать прикованным к кровати было трудно. Любое рассуждение грозило скатиться в истерику. Сердце морзянкой отстукивало детскую наивную и искреннюю просьбу – отпустите меня, я ни в чем не виноват. Его лишили самого важного – свободы и контроля над собственным телом. Все остальные страхи, тревоги и опасения казались надуманными, неживыми надстройками над осознанием собственной беспомощности. Даже жалеть себя в полной мере не получалось. Джаред не переставал дергаться и мотать головой, проверяя свои путы на прочность. Кожа зудела, пропитанная потом одежда липла к телу. Он давно не мылся, не ел нормально, его лишь несколько раз поили через соломку. Он полностью потерялся во времени. И еще Джаред нестерпимо хотел в туалет. Больше, чем встать и пройтись, хотел опорожнить мочевой пузырь. Каждый глубокий вдох отдавал болью внизу живота. И это ощущение, страх обоссаться и остаться лежать в луже собственной мочи привязанным к кровати, вгоняли его в панику. В голове разрасталось черная дыра и на границе подсознания неконтролируемо мельтешили неприятные воспоминания. Детсадовские неудачи. Веселый смех окружающих, когда Джаред споткнулся на маминой свадьбе и упал около алтаря. Мама, целующая низкорослого плечистого Кима на кухне. Десятилетний Джаред с отчимом на празднике китайского нового года, торжественно вышагивающий под пузом желтого дракона. Зоопарк и глупый необъяснимый страх Джареда перед морскими котиками. Ким смеялся над пасынком, щуря раскосые глаза. На выходе из зоопарка Джаред поссорился с конопатым мальчишкой. Мальчишка в бейсболке с эмблемой развлекательного центра аттракционов наступал Джареду на ноги и сыпал отборными взрослыми ругательствами. Джаред сбил с носа зазнайки очки и растоптал их. Он думал, что сумел постоять за себя, а Ким сказал, что Джаред обидел слабого и запер пасынка в темном подвале. Джаред обижался, просил прощения, а через несколько часов просто плакал взахлеб. Он провел в подвале всю ночь. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Кажется, тогда он под утро тоже боялся обмочиться?

 

Прикованный к мокрой постели, Джаред думал о мокром полу в камере Эклза. Джаред сомневался, что его тюрьма воняла больше, чем клетка Абу-Гаиб, в которой охрана бросила умирать раненого Эклза. Джаред запутался, не зная, какое унижение было страшней – порванная задница или лежать сутками в собственной моче не в силах пошевелиться, забыв, как выглядит дневной свет. Кожу пекло, глаза намокли под клейкой лентой. И он желал сквозь землю провалиться от стыда. Мысль, что кто-то увидит его, посмеется над его беспомощностью, сводила с ума, заставляла отчаянно трепыхаться в путах. Безуспешные, обреченные на провал попытки вырваться не приносили ничего, кроме одышки, учащенного сердцебиения и головокружения.  
Джаред услышал хлопок двери и громкие шаги. Металлический, не распознаваемый лязг внушил беспокойство. Джаред инстинктивно повернул голову на звук и в лицо ему ударила струя холодной воды. Его поливали из шланга. И вода хлестала по затекшему телу не слабее палки, сдвигая его по кровати, насколько позволяли оковы. Если Джаред и кричал, за шумом воды он не расслышал собственного голоса.   
На контрасте с ледяной водой человеческие прикосновения обжигали. Джаред изумился, когда его освободили от наручников. Пытаясь подняться, он свалился на пол. Услышав смешок, не расстроился, не почувствовал себя униженным или пристыженным, наоборот, повернул голову на звук, словно подсознательно просил помощи. Неизвестный дернул Джареда за ворот его формы и велел раздеваться. Джаред нервно провел пальцами по ленте закрывающей пол-лица, за что тут же получил по рукам. Кое-как восстановив равновесие, Джаред стянул с себя грязную одежду. Вспомнил Абу-Гаиб и попятился в поисках стены – если его собирались насиловать, он будет сопротивляться. Вместо того чтобы нападать на него и валить свою жертву на пол, невидимый тюремщик протянул Джареду сверток с одеждой. Дрожащими руками Джаред ощупал грубую ткань, развернул комбинезон. Он не мог видеть, какого цвета его новая форма наяву, но верил, что, путаясь в рукавах, облачается в черное траурное одеяние. Не успел Джаред справиться с молнией, как вездесущий охранник напялил на него наручники и кандалы. Джаред потянул цепь вверх, проверяя, сколько свободы ему оставили – он мог поднять руки и почесать грудь, но чтобы дотянуться до подбородка, приходилось приседать или наклоняться вперед.  
– Пойдем, – сказал глухой голос.  
Джаред с готовностью сделал шаг и застыл, не в силах сориентироваться. Грубая рука подхватила его за предплечье и толкнула вперед. Не обращая внимания на грубость, Джаред благодарно кивнул. Он не привык быть ведомым, никогда раньше не любил игры в жмурки, но почувствовал себя увереннее, когда чужая сила увлекла его за собой. Ребенок внутри Джареда радовался, что больше его не оставят одного.   
Джаред мелко перебирал скованными ногами и отсчитывал шаги. Насчитал двести пятьдесят, когда ему приказали остановиться. Его толкнули в кузов машины и Джаред разбил нос о железное днище. Чьи-то руки развернули его голову и мягко утерли кровь, которая, заливаясь в горло, мешала дышать.  
Джаред напоминал себе перепуганного щенка – прислушиваясь к внешним звукам вытягивал шею и склонял голову набок. Он по-прежнему считал про себя. Когда добрался до тысячи, машина остановилась. Джареда вытащили из кузова и повели по ровному, как паркет спортивного зала, асфальту. Ветер трепал отросшие волосы пленника и Джаред инстинктивно вертел головой и шумно втягивал в себя воздух – стараясь не пропустить не одного свежего запаха. Его измученное ограничениями сознание рисовало на заклеенных веках зеленые поля и яркие цветы.  
Джаред споткнулся, когда дорога начала уходить вверх. Поднимаясь, слышал, как шуршали подошвы по металлу. Сел, когда ему властно надавили на плечи. Нащупал под собой железный пол. Услышав щелчок замка, догадался, что его приковали к стене... Он не знал, где находится, но, судя по металлическим неровностям пола, это был не дом. Еще одна машина? Джаред завибрировал всем телом от громкого шума заработавшего мотора. Вой и треск усилился, потом возникло движение. Ускорение и толчок. У Джареда заложило уши и свело челюсти. Воздуха вдруг стало катастрофически мало. Джаред задыхался, чувствуя, как распухает горло, глаза вылазят из орбит и надуваются вены, разрывая кожу, словно его подвергли огромной перегрузке. Словно сила тяжести возросла вдвое и давила на него.  
– Успокойся, – сказал рядом незнакомый. – Нам лететь еще десять часов.  
Джаред начал заваливаться на бок, чужая рука ухватила его за воротник и удержала на месте. Потом его погладили по голове. И странным образом приступ паники отступил, Джаред почувствовал облегчение и потянулся навстречу прикосновению. Мечтал он только об одном – чтобы незнакомец не убирал руку с его головы. Все остальное казалось неважным, лишь бы снова не утонуть в панике.

Дженсену снился человек с мешком на голове. Мужчина сидел на полу в конце коридора, руки его были скованы за спиной. Когда Дженсен приблизился, парень дернулся и попробовал отползти в сторону.  
– Тихо-тихо, успокойся, все будет хорошо, – прошептал Дженсен и перехватил его за ворот рубашки.  
Но парень бился в его руках и у Дженсена никак не получалось стянуть мешок с головы незнакомца.

В мечетях появились листовки, призывающие братьев-патриотов помочь жертвам американских захватчиков. Просьбы к Аллаху послать противозачаточные для находящихся в тюрьмах женщин. Мусульманские общины осудили насилие над женщинами и забили камнями единоверца, который признался, что его изнасиловали в тюрьме. В цивилизованном мире миллионы просмотров на ю-тубе набрал ролик, где обнаженные заключенные с мешками на головах, забирались на спины друг друга, выстраиваясь в пирамиду.  
До отправления домой Дженсену осталось четыре дня. Он бродил по городу, изучая здания военных ведомств. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, насколько разветвленной и крупной была структура военных учреждений в «зеленой зоне». По его оценке, как минимум пять закрытых для посетителей офисов могли оказаться секретным пыточным спецотделом ЦРУ. Скорей всего, где-то за этими стенами был Джаред. И Дженсен ничего не мог поделать.   
В интернете Дженсен прочитал про тюрьму в Гуантанамо. Тюрьма была построена в 2001 году около одноименной базы ВВС. В Гуантанамо содержали подозреваемых в терроризме, в основном из Афганистана. Предполагалось, что теперь туда перевезут боевиков из Ирака. В связи со скандалом в Абу-Гаиб, в сети появилась информация о пытках в Гуантанамо. Абсурдные истории, дикие способы унижения. Дженсен брезгливо морщился, читая, как одна из женщин-охранников обмазала лицо мусульманина краской, выдавая ее за месячную кровь, только для того, чтобы унизить его.

Чем больше Дженсен думал, тем больше винил себя в том, что дешево продался Моргану. Ему не стоило так быстро соглашаться на унизительные условия сделки. Теперь собственный поступок казался малодушным, подлым. Он мог использовать ситуацию, чтобы узнать о судьбе Падалеки. Потребовал бы освобождения Джареда взамен за дачу ложных показаний. Если бы он знал... Но незнание не оправдывало его. Дженсен чувствовал себя предателем – Джаред рискнул всем, говоря правду, Дженсен оказался недостоин его жертвы. Он испугался и переметнулся на сторону сильных.

Яркое послеобеденное солнце. Пыль в воздухе, песок под ногами. Ждущие перераспределения новобранцы сходили сума от скуки. Дженсен не понял, кто первый предложил пострелять по Корану – парень с комплекцией Веллинга или очкарик, похожий скованными движениями на Карвена. От беспорядочных выстрелов заложило уши. В клубу дыма над землей подпрыгивала черная толстая книжка, выплевывая белые клочки бумаги.  
Дженсен был оглушен происходящим и не сразу заметил, как к нему подошли трое мужчин с нашивками 246 полицейской роты. Лишь когда его подхватили под руки, Дженсен испугался и попробовал вырваться. Парни рядом с ним не ослабили хватку, лишь дружески улыбнулись. Один даже хлопнул себя ладонью по уху, словно показывая, что шум мешает ему начать разговор. Краем сознания Дженсен оценил представление, успел удивиться собственной покорности, с какой последовал за прижавшимися к его бокам солдатами. Он сделал два шага, прежде чем почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться. С глубоким вдохом в рот набился песок. Легкие отозвались болью. Мышцы отказывались слушаться. Перед глазами потемнело и Дженсен провалился в темноту.

– Ты грохнулся в обморок, как нежная девица, – проворчал Морган.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел над собой уставшее лицо генерала. Дженсен хотел вскочить и убежать – он не был связан, лежал на походной койке в светлой комнате, напоминающей больничную. И не находил в себе сил пошевелиться.  
– Хотя после того, что с тобой сделал Пеллегрино, неудивительно, что у тебя нервные припадки, – генерал протянул Дженсену стакан воды.  
– К чему все это? – спросил Дженсен – может, тело его реагировало на опасность неправильно, но мыслить он не разучился. Понимал, что Морган только что заявил о том, что знает подробности его истории. Запугивание, круг второй? Ему опять предложат сделку? Что на этот раз хочет от него великая освободительная армия в лице своего генерала? Дженсен сел, подтягиваясь на локтях. Воздуха опять не хватало. Сможет ли он держать свой страх под контролем? Сердце забилось быстрее. Дженсен боялся. Хотел согласиться на все высказанные и не высказанные условия Моргана, лишь бы его выпустили из этих четырех, внезапно начавших сдвигаться стен. Хотел молить о прощении, пощаде и свободе...  
Он принял стакан у Моргана и сделал большой глоток. Отрезая себе пути к отступлению, спросил напрямую:  
– Что вы сделали с Падалеки?  
– С кем? – Морган очень убедительно изобразил удивление.  
– Джаред Падалеки, сержант 272 полицейской роты, который доложил МККК о нарушении женевских конвенций в Абу-Гаиб, – Дженсен говорил медленно, словно со стороны слышал собственный голос. Неужели он дрожал?  
– А что случилось с парнем? – пожал плечами Морган. – Кажется, он пропал без вести?  
– Не без вашей помощи, – прошептал Дженсен.  
– О господи, – Морган резким движением придвинул стул к кровати и уселся напротив Дженсена. – Мне очень жаль, что тебя... что с тобой случилось то, что случилось. Это было жестоко. Беззаконию нет оправдания. Не твоя вина, что после того, через что тебе пришлось пройти, ты запутался, никому не доверяешь и всего боишься...  
Дженсен был уверен, что Морган нарочно придвинулся ближе, произнося последние слова – как и при первой встрече после больницы, бывалый агент ЦРУ проверял реакции своей жертвы.  
Дженсен не мог понять, зачем генерал тратит на него время. Какую сделку собирается предложить?  
– Во всем видишь заговор. Я тебя понимаю. И я здесь для того, чтобы... показать, что не стоит судить обо всех по одной паршивой овце. Если начальство Абу-Гаиб заигралось в палачей, это не значит, что в армии не осталось честных людей. Ты волнуешься о парне, который тебя вытащил – понимаю. Одобряю. Поддерживаю. Это справедливо и правильно. Я сделаю все, чтобы узнать о его судьбе. Лично напишу тебе. Хочу, чтобы ты знал – мы не бросаем своих.  
Дженсен тряхнул головой – долгую минуту ему казалось, что он завис между сном и явью. Он потерял сознание и добрые речи Моргана ему снятся? Может, он смотрит телевизор и ему с экрана впаривают очередную патриотическую чушь?  
– Тебе просто нужно время, – Морган похлопал Дженсен по колену. Реакция Дженсена на простой дружеский жест оказалась болезненной – кровь застыла в жилах, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Он проклинал себя за слабость, но ничего не мог поделать со ступором, охватившим тело, когда до него дотронулся сильный мужчина.  
– Время все лечит. Вернешься домой. Отдохнешь. Армия назначит тебе небольшую пенсию на первое время. Придешь в себя. Встречи с друзьями, – Морган подмигнул Дженсену. – Пиво. Девочки... А потом решишь, что дальше делать со своей жизнью. Захочешь вернуться к службе, составлю тебе протекцию. Знаю, как трудно бывает порой на гражданке людям, побывавшим в зоне военных действий.  
– Нет, – сказал Дженсен, не зная толком, от чего отказывается – то ли от возможности вернуться в армию, то ли от встреч с друзьями.  
– Тебе выбирать. Ты волен делать что захочешь, – Морган великодушно развел руками и поднялся на ноги. – Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – мне не все равно, я возмущен произошедшим не меньше тебя. Иногда нет лучшего выхода из сложной ситуации, как посвятить себя служению идеалам. Я не забываю своих обещаний. Как только у меня будут новости о Падалеки, я сразу сообщу тебе.  
Морган шагнул к двери.  
– Генерал, – окликнул его Дженсен. – Где я?  
– Комната для персонала, военный аэропорт, – ответил Морган.  
Дженсен внезапно понял, в чем подвох, к горлу снова подкатилась тошнота.  
– Я могу выйти?  
Морган покачал головой  
– К сожалению, нет. Учитывая то, что тебе пришлось пережить, я с самого начала не хотел применять к тебе строгие меры, но, Дженсен, посуди) сам – у нас был договор, ты подписал документы о неразглашении, а потом пошел к «Репортерам без границ»... Я не могу позволить тебе контактировать с прессой. Не сейчас, когда Абу-Гаиб у всех на устах.  
Дженсен шумно втянул в себя воздух, надеясь, что вдох не будет последним – он снова в тюрьме.  
– Временная мера. У тебя тут есть вода и солдатский сухой паек, – Морган кивнул на сверток на столе. – Завтра сядешь в самолет и отправишься домой. Разве не об этом ты мечтаешь больше всего?  
За окном тени, голоса и шум двигателей самолетов.  
– Мои вещи...  
– Их доставят сюда к вечеру. Что-нибудь еще? Телевизор, сотовый, позвонить домой?  
«Что толку от лживых свобод, если вы арестовали меня без суда и следствия?» – хотел закричать Дженсен, но вместо истерического крика сдержанно кивнул.  
Он почувствовал облегчение, когда дверь за Морганом закрылась. В комнате было душно и тесно, но никто больше не делал из него идиота, не обманывал, не пытался манипулировать его мыслями, не играл на его слабостях, не втирался в доверие. Не запугивал, не угрожал.  
Как Морган и обещал, вещи Дженсена принесли вечером. Он не удивился, когда, заглянув в свою сумку, не нашел на дне дело Падалеки. Ни фотографий, ни бумаг, ничего, что бы напоминало о без вести пропавшем парне. Словно его и не существовало вовсе. Словно Дженсен о нем никогда не слышал. 

Самолет гудел и часто попадал в воздушные ямы. В полупустом грузовом отсеке было холодно. От разряженного воздуха у Дженсена крутилась голова и он сам не заметил, как заснул. А когда сошел на землю в Америке, все вокруг показалось чужим и незнакомым. Словно его выкинули в параллельную реальность, одновременно похожую и не похожую на его родной мир.  
Дженсен слышал обрывки разговоров, распознавал отдельные слова, но никак не мог уловить, о чем говорили люди. Слишком яркая одежда, слишком резкие запахи духов и сладостей. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоить нервы, Дженсен купил сигареты. Затягиваясь «Мальборо», щурился, смотря солнце – в клубах сигаретного дыма оно мало чем отличалось от солнца, светившего над иссушенной землей Ирака. Желтые полосы разметки на асфальте напоминали о блокпостах. Завывание сирены скорой помощи - о военной тревоге.

….........................

Если Джаред засыпал в самолете, его били по лицу. Бесконечный полет, холод. Удар приводил в чувства резко и беспощадно – хотелось бежать, но из-за прикрепленной к стене цепи Джаред не мог даже встать на четвереньки. Падал на задницу, сучил ногами по полу и задыхался. Та же рука, что била, ложилась ему на голову и Джаред успокаивался. Он ничего не мог поделать с этим противоестественным циклом. Непрекращающийся шум моторов, усталость, от которой ломило все тело – все вместе изменяло его реакции. Сделало их иррациональными, неправильными. И желание поддержки, одобрения, человеческого тепла, пусть даже от того, кто бил, было сильнее любых законов логики.

Когда полет подошел к концу, Джаред спал наяву. В его темноте, под пленкой, закрывающей глаза расползались красные круги и он чувствовал себя цирковым львом, которому нужно было протиснуться сквозь огонь.  
Когда ему приказали подняться, Джаред не сумел удержать равновесие. Он падал, соскальзывал, и когда его подхватили под мышки и вздернули на ноги, тем самым прекратив его метания, Джаред всем весом оперся на своего помощника. Он был слишком слаб и, с трудом сойдя по трапу, завалился в машину. Каждой косточкой ощущал выбоины на асфальте, по которому ехал грузовик. Он не чувствовал страха. Накатила волна странного безразличия – хотелось только выспаться.  
Заботливые руки помогли Джареду выбраться из машины. Теплый ветер ударил в лицо, разбудив беспокойство. Неизвестно откуда взялось странное чувство, что он делает что-то не так, совершает ужасную ошибку.

– Где мы? – прохрипел Джаред.  
Невидимый тюремщик похлопал его по спине и, крепко перехватив за плечо, поволок вперед. Все внимание Джареда уходило на то, чтобы не споткнуться на незнакомой неровной почве. Словно сквозь пелену он слышал голоса, металлический лязг, лай собак и другие не распознаваемые звуки. Неизвестность не пугала, пока на плече оставалась человеческая рука. Стоило тюремщику толкнуть Джареда на землю, оставить без поддержки, Джаред захлебнулся паникой. Он был один, чувствовал себя брошенным и покинутым, воздух дышал угрозой и болью. Джаред начинал задыхаться.  
– Пошли, – тяжелая рука легла на шею и Джареду ничего не оставалось, как поползти следом, лишь бы не потерять контакт с реальностью, не сойти с ума.  
В камере пахло плесенью. Когда рука тюремщика взяла Джареда за подбородок, он с готовностью повернул лицо навстречу движению. Скотч с глаз отодрали так резко, что Джаред не закричал от боли и не дернулся только потому, что боялся провалиться в темноту. Измученный организм смешал ассоциации и раздробил восприятие, казалось, если Джаред уйдет от держащих его пальцев, он обязательно соскользнет в пропасть.  
Первые мгновения после снятия повязки Джаред ничего не видел – мир вокруг тек красно-белыми пятнами. Постепенно марево рассеялось, Джаред рассмотрел рядом человеческую фигуру, решетки, темные стены, лабиринт коридора. Потом человек ушел, Джаред забрался на циновку и заснул.

….................................

Дженсен не был дома почти год – на родной улице выросли новые деревья, заборчик вокруг детской площадки украсили граффити, родители поменяли шторы в гостиной и завели собаку. На пороге его встретила мама. Обнимала, заслюнявила поцелуями щеку. Дженсен отметил, что она покрасила волосы в рыжеватый цвет. Свою привычку листать газеты перед ужином отец сменил на просмотр теленовостей. Дженсен споткнулся на ступеньках, поднимаясь на второй этаж. Зайдя в свою комнату, застыл на пороге – настолько просторной ему показалась старая детская – намного больше узкой одиночной камеры, здесь без труда можно было бы разместить шесть коек. Несмотря на простор, Дженсен неуклюже зацепил стол и перевернул полку со школьным альбомом и коллекцией бейсбольных мячей того же времени. Дженсен опустился на колени – мячи закатились под кровать, края фотокарточек резали пальцы.  
Вода в душе оказалась слишком теплой, домашняя одежда – слишком мягкой. Спускаясь в гостиную, Дженсен чувствовал, как к спине прилипает футболка, словно он пересекал улицу в жарком Багдаде в бронежилете.  
Отец всегда любил поговорить о спорте и политике, но сегодня никак не отваживался начать разговор с сыном. Оба старательно нахваливали стряпню матери и не говорили о войне, тюрьме и судебном расследовании.  
На экране телевизора развлекательное шоу сменилось спецвыпуском новостей. Девушка в обтягивающем розовом платье рассказала о беспрецедентной акции – захватывающем путешествии в мир азартных игр – город-казино Лас-Вегас, которое Фонд Вооруженных сил США организовал для покалеченных в бою военнослужащих. Двадцати – двадцати трехлетние калеки прибыли в Вегас на частном реактивном самолете и провели выходные в отеле Venetian Resort Hotel Casino. „Я долго собираюсь хвастаться тем, что побывал в Лас-Вегасе», – счастливо улыбался в камеру молодой человек без ног, осматривая поле для гольфа.  
Дженсен смотрел на родителей и не мог прочитать их эмоции. Не мог оценить, растягивают ли его мать и отец губы в улыбке умиления или гримасе отвращения. Ведь не может же женщина, вырастившая его, верить, что блеск казино и угар азарта способен хоть что-то компенсировать несчастным калекам. Не может отец, всю жизнь учивший Дженсена быть честным, не видеть, что весь этот фарс по центральному телевидению затеяли, чтобы отвлечь внимание от скандала в Абу-Гаиб.  
А когда отец предложил посмотреть «24 часа», Дженсен выбежал из комнаты, забыв попрощаться.  
Дженсен не стал включать наверху свет. Стоял у окна и разглядывал темную улицу, бездумно провожая взглядом проезжающие мимо машины. Краем глаза, там, где колыхалась занавеска, ему мерещилась высокая тень. То ли его прошлое, то ли плечистый парень, вошедший в камеру, когда Дженсен готовился к смерти. Дженсен устал, в голове у него все перепуталось. Засыпая, он уже не мог разобрать, кто лежал на сыром полу в тесной камере. Он сам или Джаред? Возможно, с самого начала там был Джаред?  
Чужая боль. Чужой кошмар.

…......................................  
Джаред проснулся от голода. Подполз к решетке. В коридоре под потолком висела гирлянда из маломощных лампочек. Их тусклого света хватало только на то, чтобы рассмотреть темные пятна на потолке, да решетки в стенных проемах. Окон в камерах не было.  
Когда в коридоре появились охранники в серой форме, Джаред вытянулся по стойке смирно и затаил дыхание. Решетка тяжело скрипнула, открываясь внутрь. Джаред по приказу вышел на свет в коридор. Руки и ноги его по-прежнему были скованы. Видимо, сон придал Джареду сил, он легко поспевал за охраной, вел себя послушно и верил, что ему предоставят возможность поговорить с адвокатом. Если он в тюрьме, значит его ждет суд или трибунал. Неужели он, будучи невиновным, не сможет оправдаться? Ему просто нужно, чтобы его выслушали. Последние дни казались вечностью, арест и встреча с Морганом, казалось, произошли годы назад – Джаред не верил, забыл, не понимал, как военное начальство может быть таким несправедливым и безжалостным. Разве не должны те, кому мы доверяем свою жизнь, быть кристально честными, образцами для подражания?  
Джареда вытолкали во двор. Покрытый лужами после недавнего дождя асфальт, сетки и колючая проволока. Смотровые вышки упирались в небо, бетонная стена разрезала горизонт. Джареду очень хотелось прикрыть глаза рукой, защищаясь от солнца, но кандалы не позволяли ему это сделать.  
Около одной из стен барака, из которого его вывели, была маленькая пристройка, похожая на коробку. Джареда втолкнули внутрь и захлопнули дверь. Джаред не мог не выпрямиться, не присесть. Лишь переступать с ноги на ногу, сгорбившись и обтирая плечами узкие стены. Воздух и свет проникал внутрь через три пулевых отверстия в обшивке. Очень скоро у Джареда разболелась поясница. Он словно был заперт в большом железном гробу, из тех, в которых привозили домой солдат, павших на поле боя. Только какому-то идиоту пришло в голову поставить этот гроб вертикально. Джаред даже не мог опуститься на колени. Упер отяжелевшую голову о стену. Пытка длилась слишком долго. Когда Джаред проваливался в беспамятство, он сползал вниз, просыпался, ударяясь об стену лбом и коленками. Казалось металлическая коробка нагрелась и кожу жгло от прикосновений к металлу. Хотя Джаред не мог верить своим чувствам. Возможно, стены вовсе не нагревались, возможно, это он сам горел изнутри, наверное, у него поднялась температура. Свет больше не пробивался в дырки, Джаред сделал вывод, что наступила ночь. Его продержали в коробке целый день. Единственное, на что Джаред мог надеяться, что рано или поздно кто-то придет и вытащит его отсюда, рано или поздно пытка прекратится.  
Он потерял сознание, не заметил, как его вытащили из железного гроба. Очнулся на жестком матрасе. Почувствовал укол в вену. Голова кружилась и лампочка перед глазами прыгала из стороны в сторону. Голову Джареда приподняли и к его губам поднесли кружку с водой. Джаред жадно глотнул, разливая воду по подбородку. Рядом рассмеялись. Из-за слишком яркого слепящего света Джаред почти ничего не видел. Лишь очертания крепкой фигуры в ореоле сияния. Джаред оперся на локти и почувствовал, что руки свободны. Человек рядом отобрал у Джареда чашку и надавил ладонью ему на грудь, заставляя лечь. Джареду хотелось спать и он прикрыл пекущие глаза. Сильные руки обхватили ворот его комбинезона и сдернули одежду сначала с одного плеча, потом с другого. Джаред бессознательно приподнял одну, затем другую руку, помогая стащить с себя комбинезон. Не задумываясь о том, что происходит, полностью отдаваясь на волю спасителя. Ведь человек, который вытащил его из железного гроба, спас ему жизнь?   
Недолгое время Джаред чувствовал себя куклой, которую ворочают с боку на бок, освобождая от одежды. В голове звенел колокол пустоты, дробя любую случайную ассоциацию или связную мысль. Что его перевернули на живот, Джаред понял только, когда уткнулся носом в подушку и не смог вздохнуть. Кое-как он повернул голову, до боли выкручивая шею. Сильные руки перехватили его под живот, прикосновение было грубым, будто когти проехались по незащищенной коже. Джаред закусил губу, боясь... спугнуть? Ему вдруг привиделось, что он заперт в тесном металлическом гробу, а шарящие по его телу руки всего лишь сон. Джаред не хотел просыпаться в гробу. Под щекой заерзала подушка. А сильные руки, вздернувшие его бедра вверх, доказали, что от странного сна не так легко избавиться. Одна реальность хуже другой, но здесь Джаред хотя бы не был одинок – чужие пальцы царапнули между лопаток, спустились к пояснице, ладонь звонко ударила по оттопыренной заднице и грубая ткань прижалась к ягодицам. Тот, кто навис над ним сзади, перехватил кисти Джареда и завел его руки за спину. Джаред ощутил прикосновение холодного металла и услышал щелчок наручников. Он не понимал, зачем его связали – он не собирался сопротивляться. В превратившемся в вату теле не осталось сил. Он не верил ни одной из реальностей, в которых побывал. Теперь, когда незнакомец грубо надавил на анус, Джаред отказывался верить, что все происходит с ним на самом деле. Не верил, но отлично понимал, что, будь у него выбор, из двух зол – оказаться снова запертым в камере-гробу – в комнате с кричащими стенами - привязанным к промокшей от собственной мочи кровати, или позволить чужим пальцам шуровать у себя в заднице – он выбирает второе. Боль от непривычного давящего растяжения мышц заднего прохода была ничем по сравнению с преследовавшим его по пятам безумием и тьмой. Джаред расслабился. Ровные мерные толчки, обжигавшие сначала, постепенно утратили остроту. Цепкие пальцы запутались в волосах, дернули, заставляя откидывать назад голову и хрипеть. Джаред легко поддавался.  
Когда насильник ушел, оттолкнув жертву как использованную вещь и позабыв снять с Джареда наручники, Джаред не чувствовал себя униженным или оскорбленным. Несколько часов в луже собственной мочи изменили его представления о собственном достоинстве.

…..........................................

Дженсен проснулся от крика. И хоть он был один в своей комнате в родительском доме, он знал что полный боли крик принадлежал не ему. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, просто знал, что, пока он здесь мнет чистую постель, с Джаредом происходит что-то страшное. От воспоминаний о мокрых полах, сырых стенах, лишенных света камер сердце Дженсена забилось быстрее.  
Не принимая душ, он спустился в холл и раскрыл телефонный справочник. Военные отобрали у него досье Падалеки. Надеясь отрезать единственную ниточку, связывающую их друг с другом. Но что значат бумаги, там, где есть  
чужая боль?  
Дженсен собрался быстро. Для объяснений с родителям он выбрал шаблон разговора с дежурным по казарме – получил назначение, транспорт отходит в 12:30. И опять он не сумел интерпретировать отразившиеся на лицах родных эмоции – то ли удивление, то ли беспокойство. Удерживать его не посмели.  
Дженсен сам не знал, зачем едет в Сан-Антонио. Точно не для того, чтобы встретиться с семьей Джареда. Посмотреть город, в котором вырос мальчишка, спасший ему жизнь, заглянуть в окно дома, в котором он жил? Наверное, при свете дня чужая боль была недостаточной связью и Дженсену хотелось привязать себя к Джареду прочнее?  
Август и сентябрь были в Сан-Антонио особенно жаркими. С автовокзала хорошо просматривалась Обзорная Башня Полушарий. На каждой дорожной развилке виднелись указатели для туристов – зоопарк налево, набережная направо, крепость Аламо – прямо. В деловом районе прохожие носили темные очки, ближе к пригороду горожане прятались от солнца под широкополыми шляпами.  
Стены дома, где вырос Джаред, были выкрашены в белый цвет. Плоская на восточный манер крыша выложена красной черепицей. Почти весь день Дженсен простоял на противоположной стороне улицы, рассматривая как ветер раскачивал качели во дворе дома Падалеки.  
Дженсен не знал, почему остался в Сан-Антонио ночевать. В гостинице, где он остановился, не было горячей воды, на окнах висели полосатые занавески и в комнатах пахло бензином из-за близости заправочной станции. Зато на первом этаже располагалось интернет-кафе и Дженсен, не в силах заснуть, таращился в экран компьютера. Узнал, что слушания по делу Абу-Гаиб были перенесены из Ирака на военную базу ВВС в Германию. Прочитал о том, что согласно мандату ООН, международные миротворцы, находящиеся в Ираке, могут задерживать любого, вызывающего подозрения в угрозе безопасности в регионе. Просмотрел рассказы несчастных таджиков, которые, приехав на заработки в Афганистан, были переданы силам коалиции и переправлены в Гуантанамо. Где узникам давали завышенные дозы мефлохина. Побочные эффекты препарата – слабость и удушье делали их более сговорчивыми на допросах.

Возвращаясь в свой номер, Дженсен прошел мимо ресепшн. На стойке надрывался телевизор, вещая о подвигах американских добровольцев в Ираке и о предстоящей торжественной панихиде в Сан-Антонио. Дженсен застыл на месте, когда на экране мелькнуло знакомое лицо – на всю страну показывали фотографию, которая хранилась на первой странице личного дела Джареда. Только раньше уголок фото не перечеркивала черная траурная лента. Голос за кадром говорил о национальной скорби и гордости, пересказывая историю молодого спортсмена, отказавшегося от многомиллионного контракта ради того, чтобы пойти в армию после терактов 11 сентября 2001 года и погибшего героической смертью в чужой земле.  
Яркое утреннее солнце слепило. Дорогу на городское кладбище переполняли машины. Зеленая трава была примята многочисленными следами. Гроб, обернутый американским флагом, трибуна, укутанная звездно-полосатой тканью. В первом ряду светловолосая женщина плакала на плече у коренастого китайца. Дженсен видел эту пару вчера в доме, в котором жил Джаред. Неизвестный генерал на трибуне коротко высказался о патриотизме и гражданском сознании. За ним на трибуну поднялся молодой солдат, представился Чадом Мюрреем, назвался другом погибшего и рассказал о последних часах жизни героя. Вот только Дженсен знал, что каждое его слово было ложью. На трибуне, щурясь от яркого солнца, переминался с ноги на ногу тот самый парень, который, шмыгая простуженным носом, рассказывал Дженсену в Багдаде о вылазке в Фаллуджу. Чад Мюррей никогда в жизни не видел Джареда Падалеки.  
От выстрелов салюта у Дженсена заложило уши и защипало глаза. Он не отходил от трибуны, боясь потерять из вида обманщика в армейской форме. Краем глаза Дженсен видел, как опускали в землю гроб. Мимолетно задумался о том, пуст ли гроб или внутри покоятся останки неизвестного? Дженсен не сомневался, что Джаред Падалеки был жив, потому что чувствовал  
чужую боль.  
Спустившись с трибуны, Мюррей пожал руку генералу, высказал соболезнования родителям Джареда и пошел к машине.

– Сколько тебе заплатили? – спросил Дженсен, пристроившись рядом, шагая с лгуном в ногу.  
Мюррей резко обернулся и шарахнулся в сторону, словно увидел призрака.  
– Ты меня напугал, – зачем-то пояснил он.  
– Сколько тебе заплатили за твою ложь?  
– Я не... – парень сглотнул. Растерянный он походил на школьника. – Черт. Зачем тебе это? Что ты хочешь знать?  
– Сколько стоит Падалеки? – неожиданно для самого себя Дженсен толкнул Мюррея в грудь.  
Дженсен толкнул обманщика еще раз, прежде чем Мюррей опомнился и дал отпор. Они сцепились, ухватив друг друга за грудки.  
– Ты псих! – выплюнул Мюррей в лицо Дженсену. – Чего ты добиваешься? Правды? Так пойди и скажи убитым горем родителям своего друга, что вышла ошибка и их сын не погиб как герой, его тело не привезли домой, не похоронили с почестями. Его останки до сих пор валяются в пустыне и никто не может их найти.  
Дженсен отпустил Мюррея и ударил его кулаком в лицо. Он первый раз дрался после Абу-Гаиб. Вид осевшего на землю противника не принес удовлетворения, лишь гадливое чувство беспомощности. Мюррей был всего лишь пешкой. Такой же пешкой, как Дженсен и Джаред. Нет, Джаред не был пешкой, в глазах Дженсена он был героем, он спас...  
Чужую жизнь.  
В Сан-Антонио Дженсен первый раз за долгое время напился. Раньше ему хватало трех бутылок пива, чтобы отогнать прочь проблемы и заглушить беспокойство. Теперь он лежал на своей кровати в гостиничном номере в обнимку с бутылкой виски и разговаривал с Джаредом.  
– Тебе не стоило никуда ходить... Не нужно было подставляться... Я не должен был тебя просить...  
Он сделал большой неловкий глоток и жидкость потекла по подбородку.  
– Ты сам во всем виноват... Был слишком самоуверенным... верил сказкам гуманистов... Наверняка ты чем-то выдал себя и Пеллегрино сел тебе на хвост еще с тюрьмы. Поверить не могу, что они позволили тебе дойти до Красного Креста... Значит, это не Пеллегрино... этот бы не позволил, я знаю...  
Дженсен откинул пустую бутылку и едва не упал с кровати, потянувшись за новой. Крышка царапнула пальцы.  
– Куда ты вообще поперся после Комитета? Это гребаная «зелена зона», она же как на ладони, ни разу не слышал, чтобы солдат пропал внутри нее – нам твердят, что люди пропадают только в пустыне или горах... Что с тобой случилось, Падалеки...

….............................................

 

В камере пахло землей. Бетонные стены потемнели и покрылись слоем плесени. Изредка по стене проползали мокрицы. Джаред ловил их и долго давил ногтями, пока не растирал во влажный липкий порошок. Это было единственным развлечением. Его по-прежнему держали в одиночке. Не выпускали на воздух и из-за вечной сырости Джаред подхватил надсадный кашель. Джаред подозревал, что еду ему приносят нерегулярно, но из-за отсутствия аппетита он ни разу не смог заставить себя доесть разваренный рис. Почти постоянно у Джареда болел живот. Первые дни он расхаживал по комнате, чтобы хоть немного разогреть затекшие мышцы – пять шагов от решетки до противоположной стены, четыре слева направо. Попробовал приседать и отжиматься, но неизменно падал на пол после первых пяти упражнений. Ему никак не удавалось стряхнуть поселившуюся в теле слабость. Большую часть времени он проводил на жесткой циновке, настолько короткой, что ноги неизменно упирались в пол. Он смотрел на потолок и думал о том, что так не бывает – и спорил с реальностью, не веря происходящему. Иногда ему казалось, что окружающий мир перестал существовать. Иногда он думал, что был ранен и сейчас, валяясь в коме на больничной койке, спит и видит странный сон. Возможно, он умер и видит сон о ком-то другом.  
В его убогом существовании были и другие сны, более яркие. В его камеру приходил начальник тюрьмы и уводил Джареда в душевую с маленькими узкими окнами под потолком. Джаред улыбался, рассматривая через проем поросший травой разбитый асфальт двора. Не мог оторвать взгляд от летающих в полосе света пылинок, подходил ближе к окну и втягивал жадно воздух, пьянея от сухих незнакомых запахов. Джареду нравилась душевая – на стенах не было грибка, из кранов текла горячая вода.  
Иногда начальник тюрьмы приходил не один. Однажды его друзья предложили Джареду выпить. От недоедания и общей слабости у Джареда закружилась голова и он не удержался бы на ногах, если бы не стоял на коленях. В душевой он всегда стоял на коленях или на четвереньках. Спиртное помутило разум и Джаред едва не откусил член, толкнувшийся ему в лицо. Тот, кто перед этим заливал ему в рот виски, ударил Джареда ногой. Наверное, рассерженный солдат забил бы Джареда до смерти, если бы начальник тюрьмы не остановил расправу. Он был сильным, другие называли его «сэр» и «полковник». Несколько недель назад полковник перестал связывать своей жертве руки. Наверное, он хорошо изучил Джареда и понял, что он не станет сопротивляться. Иногда он говорил с Джаредом, как с ребенком, иногда обзывал его и выдергивал волосы на висках.  
После того, как по его бокам прошлись ботинки, Джаред не мог подняться, но полковнику не терпелось продемонстрировать покорность своей игрушки дружкам. Он дернул Джареда за волосы и приказал перевернуться на спину и расставить ноги. Джареда тошнило от выпитого и каждое движение отдавало болью. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным, когда перевернулся на спину и по приказу раскинул в стороны руки и ноги. Смотреть на стоящих рядом мужчин было страшно – Джареду казалось, что любой из них мог одним ударом разбить ему череп или раздавить грудную клетку. Он облегченно выдохнул, когда один из солдат опустился около него на корточки. И окончательно расслабился, когда мужчина погладил его по животу. Усилием воли Джаред задавил зарождавшийся в груди всхлип, когда жесткая рука сжала его мошонку.  
Джареду было противно смотреть на человека, сидящего между его разведенных ног и таранящего его задницу горлышком бутылки – слишком мало человеческого осталось в оскаленном лице. Джареду плеснули на голову виски, глаза защипало и он зажмурился. Под закрытыми веками красные круги двигались в такт грубым толчкам. Джаред не смел пошевелиться. Задница горела огнем. Грубый ботинок наступил на его правую кисть. По телу прошла судорога, заставив Джареда выгнуться в пояснице и свести колени. Он подумал, что лучше бы они его держали, лучше бы связали, потому что вряд ли он сумеет долго сдерживать инстинкты. Джаред боялся, что проиграет борьбу с телом, желающим уйти от боли, разочарует людей и они отвернутся от него и накажут одиночеством и темнотой.

…..........................  
В безветренную погоду воды Тринити напоминали стеклянную поверхность. Небо и облака отражались в них так же четко, как в окнах сотни стоящих над рекой небоскребов. Все в Далласе казалось Дженсену неправильно большим. В глубине души он проклинал идиота, которому пришло в голову строить высокие дома, рядом с которыми человек чувствовал себя незначительной букашкой. После панихиды в Сан-Антонио Дженсен пил неделю, не выходя из мотельного номера. А когда у него закончились деньги, приехал в Даллас. Его расчет был прост – если денверский филиал CBS выпустил в прямом эфире интервью с Эйкокс, почему бы далласкому филиалу не рассказать людям правду о Падалеки?  
В просторном холле компании с Дженсеном были вежливы, в лифте работал кондиционер. В коридорах блестели начищенные полы. Пухлая девушка-секретарша в ярко-розовой блузке проводила Дженсена в кабинет главного менеджера телеканала, Питера Хайла. Широкоплечий седеющий мужчина за столом производил впечатление энергичного и практичного человека. Пожимая Дженсену руку, он приветливо улыбнулся.  
– Вы хотели бы рассказать свою версию событий в Абу-Гаиб, – перешел сразу к делу мистер Хайл.  
– Нет, – резче, чем того требовал хороший тон, ответил Дженсен. Про себя осознавая, что он не только не хочет ни с кем говорить о том, что произошло с ним, он и вспоминать об этом боится. И единственное, что спасает его от воспоминаний о своих кошмарах, это беспокойство за судьбу Джареда. – Я хотел бы, чтобы вы рассказали в одном из своих репортажей о пропавшем в «зеленой зоне» американском солдате.  
Заинтересованность на лице менеджера сменилась подозрительностью. Он слушал Дженсена, сложив в замок руки. На дубовом большом столе среди папок с документами, над рамками с семейными фотографиями возвышался хронограф с позолоченными стрелками. Его маятниковые движения подсказали Дженсену, что со своей тщательно подготовленной речью он уложился в три минуты.  
– Ваша история... - мистер Хайл сделал красноречивую паузу, смотря Дженсену в глаза. – В ней слишком много белых пятен. Подозрений и предположений. Слишком мало фактов, на которых можно построить репортаж.  
Дженсен бессознательно скользнул взглядом по белому листу на столе и неожиданно поверил, что сейчас его попросят что-то подписать. Признание. Договор о молчании. Попросят забыть о Джареде, предать его. Но мистер Хайл был добрее и многословнее военного начальства, он все говорил и говорил. Дженсен ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Бока городских автобусов украшали крупные плакаты с рекламой нового блокбастера с Шварценеггером «Непоправимый ущерб».  
По дороге домой Дженсен узнал о взрыве в нью-йоркском метро. Мать прикладывала к глазам платочек следующие два дня, стоило на экране появиться репортажам о пострадавших в подземке гражданских. Отец, проработавший всю жизнь в магазине электротоваров, поднял старые связи и выбил для Дженсена место на складе Best Buy Co., Inc. По мнению родителей, Дженсену стоило заняться организацией своей жизни. Они очень гордились сыном первую неделю работы. На второй стали спрашивать, почему он не выходит в город по выходным и не встречается со старыми друзьями. На третьей поинтересовались, поддерживает ли он связь с кем-то из фронтовых знакомых. Отец сыпал поучительными историями о жизни вьетнамских ветеранов. Советовал разыскать кого-то из своей роты. Мать читала в журналах о здоровье про психологическую помощь военнослужащим, вернувшимся из Ирака.  
Родители хотели, чтобы Дженсен начал нормальную жизнь. Он и сам хотел бы. Ночами его по-прежнему мучили кошмары. Просыпаясь в поту, он думал о Падалеки. Во сне Дженсен был заперт в сырой камере, его били, пытали, насиловали. По утрам он пугался, что сейчас все то же самое происходит с Падалеки.  
Время шло.  
Иногда Дженсен думал, что сходит с ума и в истории Падалеки действительно нет ни одного факта, ничего, что бы говорило за то, что следует продолжать поиски. Слишком много американских солдат погибли в Ираке. Многие пропали без вести, подорвались на минах, были разорваны минометными снарядами и вернулись в закрытых гробах на родину.  
Может, с Джаредом случилось нечто похожее? А Дженсен цеплялся за его историю, потому что просто не готов был взять на себя ответственность за собственную судьбу?  
Чем дольше он думал об этом, тем больше убеждался в том, что за вымышленными бедами Джареда он прячется от собственного прошлого. От прошлого, которого он стыдился, не понимал и с которым не мог смириться. При свете дня, в компании коллег по работе, ведя ничего не значащие разговоры, Дженсен был близок к тому, чтобы поверить, что Джаред погиб. А его, Дженсена, подозрения – всего лишь плод больного воображения. Слушая в обеденный перерыв попсовые мелодии в кафе и жуя пончики, Дженсен вспоминал растиражированные советы психологов – первый шаг избавления от проблемы – признание ее существования. Что ж, запивая горячим кофе сладкие крошки, он признавал что у него проблема и даже готов был поверить в древнее правило, что время лечит. Со временем его воспоминания сотрутся, их заменят новые, более яркие. Хотя сейчас он и не представлял, откуда в его жизни взяться ярким переживаниям – он действовал как робот – ел, спал, работал без интереса, не испытывая ни радости, ни раздражения.  
А потом приходила ночь. Дженсен кричал во сне и падал с кровати. И для него ничего не существовало, кроме боли.  
Своей и чужой.  
В предрассветных сумерках он снова думал о Джареде. Даже если Падалеки умер, он продолжал страдать в испорченной голове Дженсена.

…...........................

Джареда снова заперли в металлическом гробу. На этот раз руки у него не были скованы. Отчего, казалось, в ящике было еще меньше места – Джаред постоянно передергивал плечами, сгибая локти, то поднимал, то опускал руки, стараясь найти удобное положение и раз за разом проверяя железную обшивку на прочность. Он стер ногти до крови, царапая шершавые перегородки, сбил костяшки в желании прогнуть тяжелую крышу. Болевые ощущения отвлекали его от всепоглощающего чувства одиночества.   
Солнце еще не село, когда дверь в ящик открылась и обессиленный Джаред вывалился во двор. Инстинктивно он пополз прочь от железного гроба, пока не уперся в ноги охранника. 

– Поднимайся, – усмехнулся полковник.  
Он погладил Джареда по шее и помог встать. Ведомый сильной теплой рукой, Джаред успокоился, сердце замедлило свой бег, дыхание выровнялось. Выпрямившись во весь рост, Джаред заметил, что почти на голову выше своих конвоиров. Испытал беспокойство и волнение – ему вовсе не хотелось выделяться, хотелось быть одним из них, похожим на них. Легкие, почти невесомые наручники зафиксировали его руки впереди. Джаред хотел пить, но боялся попросить. Он никогда не разговаривал с полковником. Даже когда они оставались наедине и полковник был добр с ним... У Джареда всегда возникало ощущение, что его с кем-то спутали. И Джаред молчал, боясь нарушить хрупкое взаимодействие – ведь если полковник поймет, что обознался и Джаред вовсе не тот, кого он называет сладким мальчиком, жалким идиотом, трусом, предателем, сукой и жадной шлюхой... Тогда полковник наверняка запрет его в железном гробу и больше никогда не придет, никогда к нему не прикоснется.  
Джареда привели в серое здание. Он никогда раньше не бывал в этом крыле тюрьмы, он вообще ничего не видел, кроме подземелья с пометкой «левел V». Пол коридоров был устелен светлым линолеумом. Решеток нигде поблизости видно не было, Джаред подумал, что здесь находится что-то вроде кабинетов начальства. У неаккуратно окрашенных стен стояли стулья.  
За белой дверью Джареда встретила военная комиссия. После нескольких часов, проведенных в душном гробу, Джаред медленно соображал. Он слышал вопросы, но никак не мог попасть в такт своими ответами.  
\- Ваше имя?  
\- Я американский гражданин.  
\- Когда вы прибыли в Ирак?  
\- Меня похитили... Заперли без суда, – Джаред с волнением смотрел, как розовощекий глава комиссии пьет из граненого стакана. Смотрел на прыгающие на дне кубики льда и забывал как дышать.  
\- Когда вы приняли ислам?  
\- Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, сержант 272 полицейской роты Багдада.  
\- Когда вы присоединились к вооруженной группе талибов?  
\- 11 июля, я прилетел в Ирак 11 июля 2004 года…  
\- Вы сидели за рулем грузовика, доставившего баллоны с газом к американскому посольству?  
\- Я... После прибытия в Ирак меня направили служить охранником в… – Джаред задохнулся, он никак не мог вспомнить название тюрьмы. – Я...  
Нужное слово не приходило на ум. Собственная неспособность припомнить ключевой факт пугала– мир словно рушился на глазах. Джаред запаниковал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
И опять его успокоила тяжелая рука, сжавшая его плечо.  
– Хорошо, – закончил допрашивающий и, оправив рукава своего мундира, протянул через стол лист бумаги, – подпишитесь под своими показаниями.  
Полковник за спиной Джареда придвинулся плотнее, теперь через два слоя одежды Джаред мог чувствовать тепло его тела, рука полковника с плеча переместилась на шею Джареда, указательный палец успокаивающе погладил за ухом. Джаред спокойно поставил свою подпись под документом, который не удосужился прочитать.

….......................  
После Рождества все говорили о Гуантанамо. Сперва шум поднял доклад на двести страниц от «Международной амнистии» о соблюдении прав человека в 149 странах мира. В котором Гуантанамо назвали концлагерем двадцать первого века. Обвинили Вашингтон в разрешении недопустимых методов допросов и пыток, запрещенных международными соглашениями. За докладом последовал призыв сенатора Джозефа Байдена закрыть тюрьму на кубинской военно-воздушной базе США. Вице-президент Дик Чейни тут же выступил в защиту так называемых «крайних методов допросов». Он утверждал, что представленные правозащитными организациями сведения вводят в заблуждения, они много говорят о жестокостях и пытках, но не упоминают о том, сколько терактов удалось предотвратить с помощью этих допросов. Через месяц «Международная амнистия» извинилась перед Пентагоном за свои обвинения и призналась в «Вашингтон таймс» в том, что не знает, что на самом деле происходит в Гуантанамо. На волне недовольства журналисты устроили перед Белым домом акцию протеста, требуя опубликовать имена узников, содержащихся в Гуантанамо.  
Дженсен удивился, когда увидел клетки для животных у ворот Белого дома, а в них – людей в оранжевых комбинезонах с мешками на голове. Все это выглядело театральной постановкой и при этом заставляло сердце Дженсена тревожно сжиматься. Он оглядывался вокруг, на родителей, на коллег по работе – читал сомнение и неуверенность на их лицах и понимал, что ему никогда не стать нормальным – потому что видя человека с мешком на голове, он не усмехается, он знает, насколько люди могут быть жестоки по отношению друг к другу. Для его коллег по работе Гуантанамо – всего лишь еще один повод хаять правительство, а для Дженсена... Наступило время разобраться, что для него значит эта тюрьма...  
Девяносто два часа длилась голодовка ряженных в оранжевые тюремные робы журналистов. За эти девяносто два часа Дженсен многое понял о себе. Ночами он по-прежнему видел Джареда, разговаривал с ним и убеждал его не связываться с...  
Чужой болью.  
С рассветом думал о себе. Больше полугода он был на свободе, вернулся на родину, нашел работу. Внешне его жизнь налаживалась. А мыслями он постоянно цеплялся за  
свою-чужую боль.  
Он не видел своего спасителя восемь месяцев. Если бы не фотографии, которые Дженсен нашел в Интернете, он позабыл бы, как выглядит самоуверенный мальчишка, решивший один на один сразиться с системой. Мир смирился со смертью Падалеки, страна отдала ему почести, как национальному герою, родители похоронили и оплакали сына. Мог ли смириться Дженсен? Он ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке тайны исчезновения Падалеки, несмотря на то, что у него было много времени. Не знал, куда обратиться за помощью. Не знал, где искать. Разумно предположить, что Джаред Падалеки, сержант 272 полицейской роты Багдада, который спас Дженсена, действительно мертв. Мертв и потерян навсегда. И Дженсену просто нужно научиться жить с...  
своей-чужой болью.  
Потому что вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет ее вытравить из себя.  
Пентагон обнародовал имена пятисот сорока узников Гуантанамо. Джареда Падалеки среди заключенных не было.

…..................................

После военной комиссии Джареда перевели на третий левел. В камеру с обшарпанными стенами с зарешеченным окном под потолком. Если Джаред вставал на цыпочки, он мог видеть двор. Так, разглядывая битый асфальт, редких прогуливающихся заключенных, сетки заграждений, он проводил почти целый день. С удивлением заметил, что, оказывается, может очень долго стоять, если смотрит на кусочек чистого неба, а не заперт в узком гробу. Он хотел бы сам оказаться снаружи, во дворе. Но пока его выпускали только в общую столовую. Он был самым высоким из заключенных. Но, несмотря на расовые отличия, все заключенные имели большое сходство: похожими их делала не только одинаковая одежда, но и иссушенные недоеданием фигуры, осунувшиеся бледные лица, неаккуратные бороды, сутулая шаркающая походка.   
В столовой заключенные говорили на арабском и ломаном английском. Большинство из них находились здесь с 2001 года. Обычно Джаред сидел рядом с журналистом Аль-Джазиры, которого задержали, когда он приехал снимать репортаж про Афганистан. Высушенный старик болел раком горла – местному врачу было наплевать на него. После того как журналист повесился в своей камере, рядом с Джаредом в столовой оказался бывший пресс-секретарь Хусейна. Это был дерганый человек, с раздутым животом. Он никогда не доедал свою порцию рисовой каши и Джаред предполагал, что араб страдал болями желудка. В отличие от журналиста, секретарь Хусейна много говорил. В основном на арабском. Джаред не понимал ни слова, но чувствовал, как волнуются после его речей другие заключенные. Возможно, это были призывы к бунту, возможно – к голодовке, может он просто изливал желчь на тюремщиков. Джареду не нравился ропот, прокатившийся по залу после очередного заявления болтливого прислужника Хусейна. Джаред волновался, предчувствовал приближение бури, угадывал повисшую в воздухе опасность. Он сам не мог объяснить, почему придвинулся ближе к неугомонному арабу. Наверное, когда Джаред волновался, что-то срабатывало в его голове неправильно и он искал утешения в человеческом тепле. Джаред смотрел на свои сложенные одна поверх другой руки на столе и терся бедром о бедро араба. Он слышал, как его окликнули, мог догадаться по возмущению в голосе о смысле восклицания – но не отодвинулся, наоборот, пересел низкорослому пузатому арабу на колени. Сидеть зажатым между столом и вздымающейся грудью араба было неудобно и тесно. Джаред поерзал и почувствовал упирающийся ему в бедро стояк. Зачинщик беспорядков возбудился и его возбуждение передалось его соплеменникам. Что бы они не замышляли десять минут назад, теперь все внимание было приковано к лохматому худому американцу. Когда Джареда кинули лицом на стол, он смягчил удар, подставив под лоб ладони. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет и это было во много раз лучше, чем давящая звенящая неизвестность.

…......................................

Дженсену снился Джаред – худой, измученный, он лежал на кафельном полу, прижимая колени к локтям, чтобы хоть как-то защитить живот от сыпавшихся со всех сторон ударов.  
Дженсен рывком сел на кровати. За окном сияло звездами летнее небо.

– Ты мертв, – сказал Дженсен Джареду из сна и стянул с себя промокшую от пота футболку.  
Было только четыре часа утра. День предстоял трудный – перелет на Кубу, инструктаж, визит в тюрьму. Дженсен никак не мог восстановить дыхание – пол, на котором корчился избитый Джаред во сне, был один в один похож на пол душевой Абу-Гаиб. Дженсен хорошо его рассмотрел, когда наблюдал, как насиловали арабского подростка, и потом, когда его самого подвесили к решетке и пытали током. Наверное, если бы Дженсен посещал психолога, его врач сказал бы, что Дженсен идет на поправку – он отказался от поиска Джареда, перестал переносить на малознакомого парня страдания, которые пережил сам. И вспоминая о насилии над собой, больше не задыхался. Но он по-прежнему чувствовал...  
чужую боль.  
Не мог приспособиться к нормальной жизни. Две недели назад он записался в делегаты МККК, единственной правозащитной организации, которую пускали на территорию Гуантанамо. Он хотел своими глазами убедиться, что там не происходит то же самое, что в тюрьме Абу-Гаиб. Он должен был… иначе все его страдания и жертва Джареда были напрасны. Бессмысленны.  
В аэропорту было шумно, но гомон ни капли не смущал второго делегата от Красного Креста. Дженсен рассматривал подвижного худого Куолса и не мог поверить, что у этого человека большой опыт общения с военными и заключенными. В разговоре опытный правозащитник перескакивал с одной темы на другую. Замечания о наглых, превышающих свои полномочия таможенниках, чередовались с экскурсом в историю тюрьмы:  
– Вся сложность в том, что правовой статус заключенных в Гуантанамо не ясен. Правительство США отказывается признать в них военнопленных. Выбирает очень удобную формулировку – участники незаконных вооруженных формирований. Получается что они не подпадают под нашу защиту, и на них не распространяется американское право, которое обеспечивает каждому задержанному адвоката и справедливый суд. По сути, они все пребывают в бессрочном заключении.  
Проходя по рукаву-коридору в самолет, Куолс продолжал свой рассказ, выстукивая морзянку по пластмассовым стенам.  
– Американский союз защиты гражданских свобод, раздел 412 Патриотического акта позволяет бессрочное задержание. У нас нет на Гуантанамо никаких прав. Военные используют нас как прикрытие – пускают, чтобы отделаться от возмущений общественности.  
Дженсену досталось место у окна, Куолс, не дожидаясь взлета, разложил на коленях компьютер. Когда стюардесса сделала ему замечание, указав, что все электронные приборы должны быть выключены при взлете и посадке, огорошил девушку длинной цитатой из малоизвестного закона.  
– Нас пускают в тюрьму, мы подписываем договор о неразглашении. Нам разрешают беседы без свидетелей с заключенными, мы показываем протоколы начальнику тюрьмы. Все, что мы можем сделать – писать длинные доклады, адресованные военному начальству и просить их улучшить условия содержания заключенных. Потом, в следующий визит обнаружив, что мало что поменялось, писать снова и так по кругу – легче стену головой пробить, чем убедить в чем-то военных.  
– Значит, от вашей деятельности никакой реальной пользы? – поморщился Дженсен.  
– Мы ведем списки. Находим пропавших без вести. Передаем письма. Только в прошлом году три тысячи семей благодаря Красному Кресту узнали, что их отцы, братья и сыновья живы.  
За окнами плыли облака, по салону ползла тележка с обедом.  
– Я слышал, у некоторых узников есть американские адвокаты, – сказал Дженсен.  
– С Марком Фалькоффом во главе. Дилетант, решивший снискать славу в литературных кругах, опубликовав стихи узников Гуантанамо. Всякая херня вроде: «Когда я услышал воркование голубей на деревьях, горячие слезы залили мое лицо», «Я пленник, но преступники те, кто держат меня в плену». Думаешь, этим можно в наше время кого-то разжалобить?  
Дженсен не нашел, что ответить.

– Будешь? – спросил Куолс, предлагая Дженсену нераспечатанное печенье из своего обеда.  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Хотя власти тюрьмы все еще тянут с разрешением, проверяют, не зашифрована ли в стихах тайная информация, которая сохранится при переводе. Думаю, рано или поздно они разрешат. Но я бы на их месте этого делать не стал. И так в восточном мире Гуантанамо превратилось в агитку для вербовки террористов.  
Посадка в Гаване, контроль паспортов, военный джип с эмблемой Красного Креста.  
– Запомни, Дженсен, все, кто находится в Гуантанамо, совершили тяжкие преступления, все они так или иначе виноваты. Не взрывали сами, так помогали в подготовке не одного взрыва.   
– Но...  
– Вот именно, – довольно кивнул Куолс. – Все они люди, имеют права и заслуживают человеческого отношения. Не забывай, мы защищаем несчастных ради наших идеалов, ради самих себя.  
На подъезде к бухте Гуантанамо водитель сбавил скорость до сорока километров в час. Из окна джипа Дженсен увидел маленький тихий городок, домами и улицами напоминающий американские города пятидесятых. Главная улица Гуантанамо, Шерман авеню, петляла с севера на юг. В нее вливались улочки с тропическими названиями. На одной из них, Карибиен-серкл снимал двухэтажный дом в мексиканском стиле Международный комитет Красного Креста.  
Жара не спадала даже вечером. В узкой комнате, отведенной Дженсену, окна были закрыты ставнями целый день, над кроватью висела москитная сетка.  
Когда утром зазвонил будильник, Дженсен не мог понять, спал он или нет. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и побаивался визита в тюрьму. Куолс, наоборот, источал энергию, ловко расправился с завтраком и впихнул Дженсену папку с бумагами.  
– Бланки Красного креста для частной переписки, бланки для бесед без свидетелей. Списки. Не перепутай.  
– Все строго конфиденциально, – Куолс легко запрыгнул в джип – Для тебя, комитета и директора тюрьмы.  
– Добро пожаловать в X-Ray, – объявил он на подъезде к огороженному пятью кордонами колючей проволоки зданию. – Содержание одного заключенного обходится США с тридцать четыре доллара в сутки.  
Когда они вошли на территорию тюрьмы, Дженсену стало душно. Свистки, лязг металлических дверей действовали на нервы, заставляли постоянно дергаться и оборачиваться. Директор тюрьмы принял делегатов МККК в своем кабинете, демонстративно разложив на столе календарь Красного креста. Пока Куолс проверял списки, занося имена новых заключенных, Дженсен смотрел во двор. Тюрьма была раз в пять меньше Абу-Гаиб. Узники действительно носили оранжевые комбинезоны.  
Давая разрешение на прогулку по своему лагерю, полковник Бриджес пожал правозащитникам руки и пригласил вечером на барбекю на лужайке своего дома на берегу океана.  
Сперва Дженсен наблюдал за работой Куолса. Парень держался уверенно, теперь его опыт был виден во всем – он не пожимал арабам руки, приветствовал их громко и четко, разъяснял цели своего визита и интересовался у новичков, хотят ли они, чтобы их «зарегистрировали» в МККК. Объяснял, что регистрация защищает от исчезновения. Дженсен подумал, что эти бледные тени людей знают, что такое исчезновение. Многих из них, судя по их рассказам, похитили посреди улицы, не позволив связаться с родными, увезли из родной страны и заперли вдалеке от дома.  
Когда Куолс уговорил одного из арабов на беседу без свидетелей, Дженсен остался один. Прошелся по коридору в сопровождении двух охранников. Камеры в X-Ray были чище, чем в Абу-Гаиб, их окна не были заколочены досками, и на стенах некоторых действительно были нацарапаны строки на арабском. Столовая ничем не отличалась от той, в которой избивали Дженсена. Душевые показались ему новее.  
Дженсен не думал о Падалеки. И хоть в его прямые обязанности входили разговоры с заключенными, он не мог заставить себя приблизиться к арабам. Он уже не ненавидел их и не боялся, просто воспоминание о том, как такие же бородатые заключенные в тюрьме на другом конце света насиловали его и избивали, неожиданно вспыхнуло с новой силой.  
– Среди заключенных есть американцы? – спросил Дженсен своих конвоиров.  
– Один, – пожал плечами коренастый пожилой охранник, – Джон Уолкер из Калифорнии, принял ислам год назад, сменил имя на Абдул Хамид, задержан с талибами в Афганистане.  
– Я хотел бы с ним поговорить, – сказал Дженсен.

Абдул Хамид был на голову выше Дженсена. Он стоял лицом к окну и повернулся на звук открываемой решетки. Под неаккуратной бородой угадывалось молодое лицо. Из-под длинной челки смотрели прищуренные глаза.  
Дженсен набрал полную грудь воздуха и подумал что, наверное, он сходит с ума, наверное, это естественно и закономерно, что в первом заключенном, с которым он отважился поговорить в Гуантанамо, ему мерещится Джаред. Еще бы – он столько раз рассматривал его фотографию за последний год. Пожалуй, стоит уйти, вряд ли сейчас он сможет нормально работать, следовать инструкциям, выслушать несчастного.  
– Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, я делегат Красного Креста. Вас уже регистрировали в МККК? Вы хотели бы написать родным? Вы согласны на беседу без свидетелей?  
Высокий заключенный пожал плечами. Дженсен велел охраннику удалиться. Двери остались открытыми – никому не придет в голову пробовать бежать из X-Ray.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Дженсен, зная, какой ответ он услышит.  
Сперва ему показалось, что узник не ответит, так долго он молчал.  
– Джаред Падалеки, – ответил наконец парень охрипшим голосом.  
Дженсена беспокоила пустота во взгляде Джареда. Дженсен совершенно не знал, что делать, что говорить и потому спросил о том, о чем гадал бессонными ночами:  
– Как это случилось? Как они тебя взяли? В Багдаде? Сразу после визита в МККК? Кто...  
Дженсену показалось, что во взгляде Джареда мелькнула тревога, настороженность или даже испуг. А может, Дженсену все это только мерещилось, потому что он сам был взвинчен до предела? Он нашел Джареда! Он должен действовать, должен вытащить его отсюда, ведь Джаред невиновен, ему нельзя находиться в тюрьме. От внезапно накатившего осознания, что Джаред просидел взаперти почти год, Дженсен едва не задохнулся.  
– Прошу, расскажи, как все произошло.  
– Я не... – Джаред мотнул головой. – Я вышел из багдадского офиса Красного Креста, прошел метров сто, рядом остановилась машина. Генерал Морган сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной об Абу-Гаиб.  
Джаред говорил слишком медленно, но у Дженсена быстро сложилась в голове картинка. Он заметался по камере, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось пустить пулю Моргану в лоб, но генерал-манипулятор был далеко, а Дженсен давно не носил при себе пистолет.  
– Я найду способ вытащить тебя отсюда, – сказал Дженсен и, припомнив все рассказы о Гуантанамо, с силой пнул стену, – гребаная X-Ray! Это все моя вина, прости меня, Джаред, я не должен был просить тебя ни о чем...  
Джаред вдруг оказался совсем рядом, едва ли не прислонился к его спине. Дженсен инстинктивно отпрыгнул и ударился о стену. Он до сих пор не любил, когда к нему прикасались. А Джаред... Он встал рядом, прижался грудью к плечу Дженсена и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
«Что-то не так!», – забил тревогу внутренний голос Дженсена. Он осторожно попробовал отодвинуться, Джаред прижался плотнее, потерся об него всем телом – животом вжимаясь в локоть Дженсена, бедром в ладонь и коленкой задевая его ногу. Сердце Дженсена тяжело подпрыгнуло и ускорило бег. Дженсен бы не выдержал чужой близости, будь рядом кто-то другой, но это же был Джаред... его нельзя было отталкивать. Блядь! Зачем он притирается к Дженсену? Что у него на уме? Что с ним сделали? От последней мысли у Дженсена защемило сердце. Он понимал, что происходит что-то ненормальное и Джаред жмется к нему не по доброй воле, что-то нарушено в его лохматой голове. И это пугало Дженсена больше всего.  
– Джаред, ты меня не помнишь? Ты помнишь Абу-Гаиб? Я Дженсен Эклз, ты выхаживал меня в камере. Принес матрас. Обработал мои раны. Ты боялся, что я умру? – шепотом заговорил Дженсен.

Джаред нахмурился и вдруг положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Блядь, – только и смог выдохнуть Дженсен. – Что же они с тобой сделали?  
Он уже видел, как один заключенный сошел с ума от пыток в Абу-Гаиб, и теперь... «Плевать», – решил Дженсен. – «Что бы там ни было с Джаредом, я вытащу его любой ценой».  
Он поднял дрожащую руку и погладил Джареда по лохматой макушке. Хрен знает сколько времени они простояли, не размыкая странных нездоровых объятий. Неожиданно Джаред всхлипнул и сказал:  
– Прости меня, Эклз.  
– За что? – удивился Дженсен. Часть его сознания радовалась, что Джаред вспомнил его имя, другая часть пришла в ужас от его слов.  
– Когда ты сказал, что не виноват, – новый всхлип. – Я не поверил тебе. Я думал... я думал, что людей не запирают в тюрьмы без вины.  
– Господи, – прошипел Дженсен и ничего не придумал лучше как прижать Джареда плотнее к себе, чтобы больше не говорил глупостей.  
– Ты мне жизнь спас, глупыш. Если бы не ты, я бы сдох в Абу-Гаиб. Они бы просто забили меня до смерти. Ты единственный не испугался пойти против начальства. Сказать правду, Джаред, да ты поступил как герой. У тебя одного на этой гребаной войне была совесть. Ты слышишь, Джаред, ты настоящий герой.  
Джаред усмехнулся ему в шею.  
– И всех героев сажают на цепь и запирают в клетке, как бешеных животных?  
Что мог ответить Дженсен? Если бы его попросили оценить собственные действия, он бы сказал, что запирают самых глупых и нетерпеливых. Но Джаред, он все сделал правильно, продуманно, его действия имели успех. Только вот ему самому катастрофически не повезло. Потому что окружающий мир оказался еще хуже, чем они оба могли предположить. Если бы Дженсен знал... Но откуда им было знать? Знать, что справедливости не существует, значит утратить веру, надежду и самого себя. Дженсен думал о том, что теперь, когда он нашел Джареда, он должен действовать очень осторожно. Ради Джареда он обязан глубоко спрятать свои эмоции и придумать, как перехитрить этот несправедливый мир.  
В дверях появился охранник. От Дженсена не ускользнула его сальная улыбка, когда он заметил, как близко они стоят друг к другу.  
– Мне следовало предупредить вас, – пробасил солдат, – у парня не все в порядке с головой – любит обниматься, все время напрашивается на неприятности. Мы называем его Липучкой.  
«Это у тебя не все в порядке с головой», – подумал Дженсен и сухо кивнул, медленно отстраняясь от Джареда.  
– Не уходи, – попросил Джаред.  
– Я вернусь, – сказал Дженсен и устыдился сухости и строгости своего тона.  
Пожалуй, у него уже просто не осталось эмоций – он чувствовал себя разбитым, на него словно давила десятитонная плита. Чужая жизнь и свобода – слишком большая ответственность для человека, который однажды не смог защитить сам себя.

Куолс ждал Дженсена в кабинете полковника Бриджеса – посещение тюрьмы заканчивалось там, где начиналось. Дженсену было это на руку, все равно он не смог бы уйти, не поговорив с полковником. Даже если заранее знал, чем закончится этот разговор, он не мог молчать:  
– В ваших списках грубые ошибки. Американского заключенного, с которым я сегодня разговаривал, зовут вовсе не Джон Уолкер, а Джаред Падалеки. На родине его считают павшим в бою героем.  
Бриджес безразлично пожал плечами:  
– Я верю только документам. Если хотите, можете посмотреть протоколы его допросов.  
Новое досье Джареда нашлось в скрипящем шкафу, заваленном разноцветными папками с бумагами. К делу Джона Уолкера не прикреплялась фотография. Сомнения не вызвала даже подпись с размашистой буквой J, так подписать мог Джаред, неизвестный Джон и даже Дженсен. Дженсен скопировал документ и заставил себя пожать руку директору тюрьмы – не стоило ругаться с тем, от кого зависела жизнь Джареда.  
Оказавшись за воротами, Дженсен отказался от машины, заявив, что хочет пройтись пешком.  
– Перестань, – уговаривал его Куолс, – первый визит всегда бьет по нервам. Слишком уж нестандартная, необычная ситуация. Вся эта тюремная специфика. Не хрен впадать в депрессию. Со временем ты просто научишься абстрагироваться от чужих проблем.  
Дженсен развернулся и толкнул в грудь болтливого надоедливого делегата.  
– Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! – прошипел он.  
– О да, а ты много понимаешь! – оскалился Куолс. – Первый день в миссии, и уже сорвался. Думаешь, ты один такой, кто взялся за работу, которая тебе не по зубам?  
Дженсен быстро зашагал к городу. Блестящее здание торговой галереи «Некс» выделялось среди простых двухэтажных построек. Слева маячил холм Святого Антония.  
Гвинто, как сами жители называли бухту, мало чем отличалась от обычного американского пригорода. Разве что казалась спокойнее. Желтый школьный автобус, «хаммеры» на стоянке у супермаркета, «МакДональдс» и реклама спортивной секции бадминтона на стене.  
До вечера оставалось несколько часов и Дженсен вдоволь насмотрелся на спокойную размеренную жизнь городка.  
Куолс встретил его в гостиной, в компании пустых бутылок и упаковок от гамбургеров.  
– Ты был в «Некс»? Там можно купить отличный замороженный стейк. Или… Плазменный телевизор. Да все что угодно. И все по ценам производителей – никаких налоговых пошлин.  
Опытный правозащитник решил не заострять конфликт, Дженсен оценил его уступку.  
– У меня есть вопрос, – сказал он.  
– Выпей сначала пива, ковбой, – ухмыльнулся Куолс. – Думаю, у тебя не один вопрос. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что бесишься ты из-за того парня, который утверждает, что его зовут иначе, чем он проходит по документам?  
Дженсен раздумывал, насколько откровенным он может быть с малознакомым человеком, который... если вспомнить его последние напутствия перед тюрьмой, приехал в Гуантанамо, чтобы защищать свои идеалы, а не людей, запертых за решеткой. Стоит ли Дженсену проверять крепость чужих идеалов?  
– К сожалению, подобная путаница здесь не редкость, – цокнул языком Куолс.  
– Ты думаешь что заключенный соврал?  
– Не обязательно. Те письма, которые мы рассылали, тоже не всегда были подписаны так, как того требовали официальные документы.  
– И что делал МККК?  
– Писал отчет. Просьбы начальнику тюрьмы. Запрос в Министерство обороны.  
– И что министерство?  
Куолс поерзал на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Ссылалось на переизбыток работы и обещало заняться расследованием в ближайшее время.  
Дженсен кивнул и поднялся к себе. Он не знал, к кому обратиться за помощью. Не знал, что нужно сделать. Но завтра собирался опять отправиться в тюрьму и увидеть Джареда.  
Джаред сидел на полу, кровать казалась ему слишком жесткой, камера слишком узкой, кусок неба за окном слишком темным. Он вздрагивал от каждого движения. После визита Дженсена все стало другим. Джаред не знал, было ли дело в том, что он увидел призрака из прошлого или его взволновали обещания Дженсена вытащить его из тюрьмы любой ценой. Но Джаред опять чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, которого отчим запер в подвале. Мальчиком, жизнь и судьба которого зависела от прихоти одного-единственного человека. Одновременно близкого и далекого, непонятного и пугающего. В детстве это был избранник его матери, которого Джаред так и не научился понимать, теперь Дженсен, которого Джаред тоже не понимал. Тянулся к нему, не понимал и от этого боялся. Сходил с ума от беспокойства. Он приспособился к жизни в тюрьме, научился предлагать себя, когда мир вокруг становился невыносимым. Но он не знал, как реагировать на новое свалившееся на него испытание. А еще у Джареда никак не получалось совместить в голове два образа – уверенного и сильного сотрудника Красного Креста и избитого поломанного человека, которого Джаред выхаживал в Абу-Гаиб. Мысли о прошлом причиняли боль. Джаред чувствовал себя бесполезным, и ненужным.  
Джаред не верил, что Дженсен придет снова – надеялся и боялся.  
Он был в столовой и почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд – более пристальный и долгий, чем взгляды других заключенных, будто кто-то разглядывал Джареда через лупу, оценивая каждое его движение. Он обернулся и увидел в дверях Дженсена. Эклз выглядел злым и недовольным. Совсем как вчера в камере, когда Джаред назвал свое имя – Джареду снова захотелось прижаться к нему, чтобы снять повисшее в воздухе напряжение и избавиться от предчувствия опасности.  
Во второй свой визит Дженсен принес гамбургер и колу. Джаред давился, но съел все, боясь не разочаровать Эклза. Вот только послушание Джареда совсем не успокоило гостя – Эклз по-прежнему напоминал готовую взорваться бомбу. Не попустило его и тогда, когда Джаред пересел к нему на колени. Джаред привык, что обычно энергия мужчин переходила в новое качество, когда он притирался к ним - тело становилось мягче, агрессия и опасность стекали в пах. Дженсен, наоборот, только больше напрягся, словно окаменел, в то время как в штанах у него было мягко.  
На третий день он принес электрическую бритву и заставил Джареда побриться.  
На четвертый рассказал свою историю о том, как он возразил Пеллегрино и как Пеллегрино наказал его за наглость. С высоты собственного опыта Джаред не видел ничего страшного в том, что произошло – обычная тюремная история о полноте власти сильного. Но Дженсен так переживал, когда рассказывал о себе, что Джаред невольно заразился его волнением. Почувствовал...  
Чужую боль.  
Ему показалось, что Дженсен хочет в ответ услышать его историю, но, как назло, Джаред не мог вспомнить, с чего все началось и когда его нагнули и унизили первый раз. Он уже давно не придавал важности таким воспоминаниям. Чтобы не разочаровать Дженсена, Джаред рассказал, как несколько дней назад позволил одному арабу трахнуть себя в душевой, потому что тот собирался перерезать себе вены украденной из столовой пластмассовой ложкой. Дженсен разразился ругательствами и Джаред решил, что он вот-вот начнет биться головой о стенку. Джаред обвил Дженсена руками и ногами. Теперь Эклз ругался тише и гладил Джареда по волосам – это был хороший знак.

– Ты не должен так делать, Джаред. Что бы ни случилось, пообещай, что больше не будешь так поступать?  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Джаред.  
Возможно, он сможет рискнуть своей жизнью только потому, что так хочет Дженсен. Дженсен был особенным для Джареда, не из-за того, что обещал ему свободу, разговаривал с ним или приносил подарки, а оттого, что Джаред чувствовал…  
его боль.  
Однажды Дженсен принес шахматы. Джаред легко обставил его. Еще ни разу Джаред не видел Дженсена более счастливым – он радовался проигрышу так сильно, что на минуту забыл, как его пугала навязанная близость Джареда, расслабился и позволил себе погладить Джареда по спине.  
Сам Джаред удивился тому, что ему так легко удалось вспомнить выученные в школе комбинации.

…........................................

МККК отправили отчет в ООН. «Международная амнистия» разместила фото Джареда на билбордах и собрала среди населения сто пятьдесят тысяч подписей на прошении президенту об освобождении американского солдата, которого незаконно удерживали в тюрьме. Под давлением ООН конгресс США создал специальную комиссию, которая занялась рассмотрением дел узников Гуантанамо. Конгресс обещал освободить из Гуантанамо всех заключенных, которым не будут предъявлены обвинения, и которые не предстанут перед судом соответственно нормам международного права.  
Для Дженсена время тянулось медленно. Визиты в тюрьму, когда он мог видеть Джареда, казались короткими и бестолковыми. Когда Куолс был в плохом настроении, он подогревал беспокойство Дженсена, говоря, что Бриджес может запретить делегатам МККК доступ на территорию в любой момент. В хорошем – наоборот, твердил, что своим обращением за помощью к «Международной амнистии» Дженсен устроил нечто вроде своевременного землетрясения. Фактов нарушений прав человека накопилось много, и Пентагон не сможет больше игнорировать доклады МККК, когда внимание общественности приковано к Гуантанамо. По словам Куолса, Дженсен оказался в нужное время в нужном месте.  
Верил ли сам Дженсен в успех? Напряженно следил за каждым выпуском новостей, за каждой акцией правозащитников. Приходил в тюрьму и подробно рассказывал обо всем Джареду. Разговоры с Джаредом иногда оставляли более тягостное впечатление, чем все проволочки с его освобождением. Дженсену никак не удавалось пробудить в Джареде интерес к собственной судьбе и он ужасно от этого расстраивался. Джаред выглядел гораздо лучше, посвежел и даже набрал в весе. Он стал более разговорчивым, без запинки отвечал на любой вопрос Дженсена. По-прежнему искал близости, но больше не забирался к Дженсену на колени, заметив, что это ему не нравится. Он даже начал улыбаться. И только его реакцию на разговоры об освобождении Дженсен никак не мог понять. Иногда, когда Дженсен натыкался на его отсутствующий взгляд, ему хотелось как следует встряхнуть Джареда, прикрикнуть на него. Дженсен возвращался в квартиру МККК, напивался и говорил с темнотой о своих страхах. Он никогда не был суеверен. Не любил мистику. Но отчего-то теперь верил, что успех всей затеи напрямую зависит от того, поверит ли Джаред в свое освобождение. Словно чиновники не поставят печать под приказом, пока Джаред сам не захочет этого. Не выпустят его из Гуантанамо, пока он не научится мечтать о свободе.

Они сидели в тюремном дворе. Тучи закрыли небо, ветер с моря приносил запах водорослей.   
– Что ты почувствовал, когда покинул Абу-Гаиб? – спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен знал, что нужно ответить честно, но все мысли куда-то улетучились – он совсем не был готов к откровенному разговору.  
– Облегчение? Радость? Счастье? – допытывался Джаред. - Что там на другой стороне?  
Он говорил тихо, сидел близко и Дженсен видел, как бьется под кожей венка на его виске.  
– Там... Слишком много всего. Черт... наверное, я бы сошел с ума, если бы не думал о тебе, – сказал Дженсен. – Но я... был идиотом, не поверил, что ты пропал без вести... искал доказательства, что тебя похитили, арестовали... а потом приехал домой и позволил убедить себя в том, что ты погиб...  
Но Джареда не интересовало его чувство вины, он задал следующий вопрос:  
– Ты был одинок?  
– Нет... Да. То есть у меня есть семья, но они не…  
– Я не хочу быть одиноким, не хочу быть свободным, я хочу быть нужным, – серьезно сказал Джаред.  
Дженсен окончательно растерялся под его пристальным взглядом и ответил первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Я тоже.

Приказ об освобождении Падалеки пришел через неделю. Чтобы привести его в исполнение, тюремной бюрократии понадобился месяц.


End file.
